El Principio del Fin
by Natuchi23
Summary: Conocer a Isabella quizas sea lo peor que le a pasado a los Cullen, no saben lo que ella esconde y sobretodo como confiar en ella cuando no saben nada. Tracion, pelea, amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward POV**

Deseaba dormir, como me gustaría no tener que asistir a la escuela. Que me podrían enseñar, que no hayamos ya vivido o aprendido.

Odiaba el parloteo tanto metal como físico, ¡es que me querían volver loco! me quede mirando un punto de la mesa pensado trivialidades, mientras mis queridos hermanos- notece el sarcasmo- estaban planeando una salida de lo mas divertida al centro comercial para según Alice remodelar el armario porque estaba viejo ¡ Por el amor de Dios fue de compra ayer!, enserio no se como Jasper se la soporta.

_Edward_- escucho, trato de bloquear esa voz, quería un poco de paz, no estaba para las tonterías de Alice-_EDWARD escuchame _

_-Espero sea importante Alice, que es lo que pasa? - Contesto con desgana. _

_-Tuve una vision va a llover, queria saber si te unías, vamos a jugar béisbol al estilo cullen pero como ultimamente as estado distraido, no se si quieres._

_Anda Edward; tengo el presentimiento que algo pasar,a algo esta por cambiar-_ese pensamiento me extraño, mire fijamente en su mente para saber si tuvo una vision-_no la e tenido pero lo siento._

_Unetenos hermanito, no seas aburrido, anda no te vuelvas viejo_ - Emmett siempre como un niño pequeño algo debio de pasar en su convercion para que saliera tan tarado.

_No me importa que te unas, no creo que servirias ni siquiera para lanzar una pelota_- Oficialmente Rosalie tan cariñosa como siempre, la ignore siguio con sus insultos metales

_Vamos hermano alegrate estas ultimamente deprimido_

-Esta bien ire, debemos avisarle a Esme y Carlisle

- siiiiiiiiii- gritaron Alice y Emmett no lo puedo creer, en Emmett es normal pero !Alice! y lo peor toda la escuela nos mira.

_Que les pasara a los Cullen?_

_Edward es tan lindo, me pregunto si le gusto _- Jessica Stanley, su mente no progresa la información que no quiero nada de ella, es la primera humana que le e tenido que hablar fuerte para que entendiera, todavía recuerdo; aunque al parecer queria volverlo a intertar, !viva por mi!. En cuanto escucho que se acerca trato de escabullirme pero …

-Edward espera- genial ! por que a mi?. Me detuve, no podía ser mal educado aunque lo quería- bueno es que quería saber si querías salir conmigo el sábado para el cine.

_O talvez a mi casa, aunque en el cine también nos podemos divertir- _Y así siguió con sus pensamientos totalmente pervertidos, genial mis queridos hermanos se están divirtiendo con mi sufrimiento como los quiero.

_Jajaja hermanito tienes que ver tu cara jajaja si fueras humano seguro estarías sonrojado_- Como no Emmett riendose de mis desgracias

_Edward lo harás? por favor dejame buscar la cámara jajaja pobre jessic_a- Y hay esta mi hermana Alice también riendose, oficialmente que linda familia tengo.

-Jessica lo siento pero es que tengo ese día algo que hacer, espero no hacerte sentir mal - perfecto así me dejara en paz

- Bueno puede ser el domingo- Como? no entendió que es un No quiero salir contigo.

-Lo siento pero voy a acampar con mi familia

_Que hago, no me puede decir que no, enfrente de todo este mundo, por dios soy Jessica como alguien me diría que no, sigue intentado_- Dios no entiende que no es no, hoy y siempre, esto es estresante.

-Bueno elige tu el día que no estés ocupado- Ya me estoy molestando, fuera amabilidad que comience la acción "Como decirle que No a alguien que no escucha ni aunque le grites" mejor conocido como CDNA.

-Es que no puedo salir contigo ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca Jessica, no eres mi tipo. Entiendes? Lo lamento pero basta si? Te estas humillando tu misma.

_OH hermanito eso estuvo genial jajaja su cara nunca la olvidare, esto no se compara ni con ir de compras jajaja, nunca te había visto tan estresado_

-Basta Alice. Vamonos- En un susurro casi inaudible, para que solo mis hermanos lo escucharan.

Me volteo y seguí caminando, sabiendo que toda la escuela me veía porque amor a Dios no tienen algo mejor que hacer, que estar oyendo cosas ajenas.

Tenia biología, me dirigí al salón con paso desganado, no estaba de humor para soportar los chismes de que quizás era gay o tenia algún problema por rechazar a Jessica.

La clase a pesar de todo me paso volando, todo paso como siempre me levante, me fui a mi siguiente clase, ignore a todos las personas, el profesor trato de que hiciera algo mal. En fin todo normal esto nunca cambiaría. Me fui al aparcamiento a esperar a mis hermanos para poder irnos a la casa.

En unos minutos todos ya estábamos de regreso a la casa, en cuanto nos bajamos Alice hizo que nos vistiéramos con la ropa de Béisbol para jugar en cuanto comenzara a llover.

Salimos cada uno ya vestido para jugar, y nos apuremos para llegar al prado a esperar que empiece a llover, en cuanto llegamos mis hermanos comenzaron a contarle a mis padres lo ocurrido y como son muy responsables no aguantaron las ganas de tirarse al piso y echarse a reír como si hay se les fuera la vida. Y mi queridos hermanos le siguieron y al fin toda mi familia estaba riendose como posesos cuando comenzó a llover.

Me levante y dije con un deje amargo en mi voz por la rabia - Hora de jugar

Alice tomó a Emmett de la mano y desaparecieron como flechas en dirección al gigantesco campo.

Ella corría como una gacela; él, lejos de ser tan grácil, sin embargo le igualaba en velocidad, aunque nunca se le podría comparar con una gacela. Sino como un oso con problemas de caminar. Toda la familia los siguió, cuando llegue ya se habían formado los equipos, estaba en la parte izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Carlisle se encontraba entre la primera y la segunda base, y Alice tenía la bola en su poder, en lo que debía ser la base de lanzamiento.

Emmett hacía girar un bate de aluminio, sólo perceptible por su sonido silbante, ya que era casi imposible seguir su trayectoria en el aire con la vista. Esperaba que se acercara a la base de meta, pero ya estaba allí, a una distancia inconcebible de la base de lanzamiento, adoptando la postura de bateo para cuando me quise dar cuenta. Jasper se situó detrás, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo. Como era de esperar, ninguno llevaba Esme se encontraba supervisando de que no hicieramos trampa.

-De acuerdo -Esme habló con voz clara, -, batea.

Alice permanecía erguida, aparentemente inmóvil. Su estilo parecía que estaba más cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una técnica de lanzamiento intimidatorio. Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movió como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impactó en la mano de Jasper.

Jasper lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Alice, que se permitió una gran sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento.

Esta vez el bate consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, golpear la bola invisible. El chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Esa era la razón por la cual jugábamos solo cuando hay tormenta.

La bola sobrevoló el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo profundo del bosque circundante.

Me fue corriendo con todo lo que da mis piernas por la pelota, me interne en el bosque. Emmett le pegaba duro pero yo soy mas rápido no permitiré que gane, con todas mis fuerzas acelere el paso hasta que sobrepase e l camino de la pelota y logre agarrarla. Y corrí hacia el campo de nuevo, cuando estaba cerca con todas mis fuerza acelere el paso y ...

— _¡Out!_—cantó Esme con su voz clara.

Genial, salte desde la linde del bosque con la bola en la mano alzada. Puse mi mas brillante sonrisa, mofandome de Emmett, quien estaba maldiciendo mi "estúpida" velocidad.

Seguimos jugando, hasta que Alice pego un grito sofocado, la voltee a ver y estaba teniendo una visión , me adentre en su mente y...


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Visión

Corrían.

Seguirían hasta salir de este trayecto, hacia su nuevo destino quizás New York, siempre habría tiempo para conocer y además hay abundan de humanos, todo una menú que podrías disfrutar a tu antojo.

Llovía eso no les dificultaba el paso, con increíble agilidad esquivaban cualquier obstáculo, los truenos le molestaba a sus oídos pero eso que importaba no es como si se fueran a quedar sordos, eso seria ridículo, vampiros sordos.

Escucharon un ruido ensordecedor, eso no era un trueno. Se detienen, se voltean a ver y corren en dirección del sonido.

Se acercan, se alumbra un claro y siete figuras se visualizan…..

Fin de Visión

Nos miramos, no quedaba mucho tiempo teníamos que hacer algo, no lo conocíamos podrían ser peligrosos. Alice trataba de ver que pasaría, pero todo estaba en negro era como si nuestro futuro desapareciera. Que pasa?

_Edward hijo, que pasa__?-_ Esme preocupada por el silencio ocasionado, quizás nos quedamos mirando mas de lo normal todas la mentes estaban también preocupas, hasta Emmett esta callado.

- - Unos vampiros que estaban de pasada, escucharon el ruedo se acercan a ver.

-Son peligrosos? - dijo Carlisle

- - Alice no puede ver mas, luego de que deciden venir nuestro futuro se desvaneció.

- -No deberíamos irnos? Así no tendríamos problemas- Jasper preocupado por Alice y por el bienestar de su familia.

- - No hay tiempo, en unos minutos estarán aquí. - dice Alice saliendo de su trance, aunque todavía tratando de ver algo.

- -Bueno si quieren hacernos algo ¡Pelearemos!

Solo queda esperar, en unos cuantos pocos minutos sabríamos que hacer, si esta visita inesperada fue para bien o para mal.

Toda mi familia preocupada esta, Jasper pensando una estrategia en caso de pelear, Emmett ansioso por pelear todo un niño en cuerpo de hombre,

Carlisle esperaba pacientemente, Esme deseando que todo salga bien, Rosalie pensando en su osito y Alice la única hermana casi sensata trataba de ver algo.

El viento soplaba a nuestro favor, por lo que nos llegaron sus olores antes de ver sus figuras dibujarse entre la espesura del bosque, eran Tres en total, sus pasos eran felinos totalmente salvajes se podían visualizar dos acercarse quedando la ultima figura apartada en la oscuridad, su pose se podía ver defensiva, preparada para todo, su silueta eran de mujer era lo único que podía ver a pesar de mis muy desarrollados ojos.

- - Buenas tarde - Decía uno acercado a la familia, con tono levemente amenazante. Su pelo de un color negro y esos ojos rojos que resaltaban y te indicaban su forma de alimentarse, intimidaban si lo mirabas directamente alo s ojos. Su compañera o pareja por la forma en la cual estaban abrazados, sobresalía por su cabellera de un color rubio ceniza y tal como el hombre ojos rojos como la sangre misma, solo escuchaba lo que quería decir que el era el líder. Aunque la figura oculta en las sombras tan bien le intrigaba, si pudiera oírla o …

¡Soy lector de mentes! Trate de escuchar su voz pero no oía nada, me concentre al máximo tratando de visualizar donde se encontraba para ver si se había ido o que?. La vi seguía en el mismo lugar sin moverse, en la misma posición, volví a tratar de leerla pero era como si un muro me lo impidiera, esto es frustrante. La deje de ver, y trate otra vez pero paso lo mismo un muro, lo intente con sus compañeros pero nada. ¡Que me pasaba estaba perdiendo mi don! O que?.

_Que pasa hermano? Están pensando atacar? Por que el otro se oculta, no puedo sentir sus sentimientos es como si lo ocultaran, pero eso es imposible_- Jasper tan bien se había dado, algo raro pasaba y el que se ocultaba presiento que tenia algo que ver pero como podría hacer eso?

Negué, no era imposible estaba pasando y era malo estas habilidades eran las que nos protegían y sin ellos éramos inútiles, inservibles para poder avisarles a nuestra familia en caso de combate.

Mi padre esta inquieto, al parecer el también se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba, por nuestras miradas. Pero eso no impidió que diera un paso en su dirección aparentando serenidad.

- Buenas, que hacen por aquí?- dijo yendo directo al tema.

- Creíamos a ver oído jugar a alguien- hablaba con voz reposada y tenía un leve acento francés- Mi nombre es Alexandro, mi estas son Emily y Isabella.

- Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie, Esme y Alice; Edward- Nos identificaba en grupos, intentando deliberadamente no llamar la atención hacia ningún individuo.

- ¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más? —inquirió Alexandro con afabilidad.

- Carlisle acomodó la inflexión de la voz al mismo tono amistoso de Alexandro.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo en la zona?

- En realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo.

- No, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante ocasional, como vosotros.

- — ¿Cuál es vuestro territorio de caza? —preguntó Alexandro como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Carlisle ignoró la presunción que implicaba la pregunta.

- —Esta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali.

- ¿ Permanente? ¿Y como habéis conseguido algo a sí?

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañáis a nuestra casa y charlamos más cómodos? Los invitó Carlisle—. Es una larga historia.

- Seria un placer- Respondió luego de que su mirada de sorpresa se tranquilizara, agarro la mano de su compañera, terminando de demostrad que eran pareja y hecho una disimulada mirada hacia la misteriosa figura. Toda mi familia se dio cuenta de ese gesto , estando tan pendientes de cualquier indicio de pelea.

Alexandro nos voltio a ver luego de un segundo. Carlisle se dio media vuelta y nos indico que comenzara nuestra caminata de regreso a la casa, de repente me llevo una voz a la cabeza

_Isabella no hagas nada imprudente, esto es peligroso nos ganan en número, aunque podríamos…-_ Por primera vez escuche la voz de Alexandro, pero de repente se a silenciado otra vez. Bueno no importa así que Isabella era impulsiva, quizás la moleste un poco para hacerla salir de su escondite…..

Bella POV

Me encontraba corriendo, metida en mis pensamientos, solo consiente que tenia que esquivar árboles y evitar ensuciarme con barro por la fuerte lluvia que había.

Mis pensamientos me atormentaban con recuerdos del pasado, odiaba tener un tiempo libre eso solo ayudaba a que me odiara cada vez mas, odiara esta vida, odiara estar en el momento y lugar equivocado. Mi alma esta maldita y lo seguirá estando por toda le eternidad.

Como me gustaría poder ser humana y luego padecer con el amor de mi vida, pero ninguna de estas cosas se van a cumplir, no soy humana y no puedo morir; pero lo que mas de duele es que se que jamás alguien me podrá amar. Ni en mi vida humano le e encontrado como lo podría encontrar ahora siglos después de renacer en esta vida….

Se escucha un ruido ensordecedor, a unos kilómetros al Norte, mis compañeros yo nos miramos un segundo antes de partir hacia ese ruido, quizás un humano lo confundiría con un trueno pero era algo mas metálico. Nos estábamos acercando al lugar, veo un claro iluminado y en el centro ubicadas 7 personas, pero no son personas son vampiros, espera un momento ¡SON VAMPIROS CON BATES DE BEISBOL!. Esto es para locos no puedo creer esto, que hacen con eso.

Me detengo en la sombra no querían que me vieran, no confiaba mucho en ellos, mis compañeros se le acercan, se que los vampiros me perciben pero eso no me impedía quedarme en la sombra.

Alexandro se acerca tratando de apaciguar la incomodidad palpable en el aire. El se podía decir que era el dialogador, era el que mas interacción tiene con personas. Emily odia hablar por lo cual solo asentía a lo que dijera su Amorcito, eso es asqueroso, no tienen nada mejor que hacer que eso, no se como estoy con ellos, bueno es eso o sola, se me hace muy tentadora la segunda opción. Bueno en tanto yo soy la defensa por lo cual demuestra por que estoy camuflada en las sombras, esperando cualquier acción.

Los detallo detenidamente el muchacho en el extremo izquierdo demasiado músculo debe ser muy fuerte, a su lado una Barbie rubia pareja del anterior, a su lado un duende de cabello negro con puntas en diferentes lugares y a su lado un rubio musculoso pero no tanto como el primero en pose defensiva adelante que la duende; al lado de el estaba una mujer que se veía cautelosa pero estaba asustada por el destello de sus ojos los cuales miraban al hombre que se encontraba pasos mas adelantes, rubio con el entrecejo levemente arrugado pero su voz denotaba serenidad y de ultimo un vampiro hermosísimo que sin decir mentira ¡Esta para comérselo! Pelo cobrizo y ojos dorado, espera ¡Dorados! Como es posible.

Miro a los demás otra vez y sus ojos se encuentra de el mismo color pero eso como es posible, nunca lo había visto en los siglos que e vivido.

Ajena a todo siento como algo perturba a mi escudo, genial al parecer tienen algún poder, debe ser el papito de cobrizo por que su cara es de locos ¡Si las miradas matasen!. Escucho sus nombres muy lejano por estar absorta en mis pensamientos, así que el papito de cobrizo se llama Edward lindo nombre.

Siento una voz en mi cabeza

_Isabella deberías mostrarte no son peligrosos_- Alexandro con su querido poder de comunicación entre mentes; lo miro estaba mirando en mi dirección- _Iremos a su casa, hay platicaremos. Por favor se amable._

_Tu no me das ordenes Alex, lo sabes no te metas conmigo_- Deje lo mas cortante que soy, pero es verdad nadie me da ordenes a mi, Y no tengo problema en demostrarlo. Deje de protegerlo que se fuera al demonio…

Veo al tal Edward mirándolo profundamente y hay lo se e un lector de mentes , diablos tapo a Alexandro en un segundo, espero que no allá pensado nada.

Caminan creo que para una casa, los sigo sin hacer ruido y a una distancia prudente. Escuche decir del tal Carlisle que estábamos llegando, a la distancia veo algo blanco y entre mas cerca veo que es una casa o mejor dicho mansión. Se detienen cuando están frente a la casa y lo decido era hora de mostrarme...

**Edward POV**

Estábamos llegando a la casa, toda mi familia estaba mas tranquila aunque la figura escondida nos preocupaba, sentíamos los pasos atrás de nosotros eran sigilosos casi ni se notaban hasta para nuestro oídos eran difícil escucharlos…

Cuando llegamos frente a la casa Carlisle se detuvo un momento, la figura lo ponía nervioso. Escuchamos sus pasos un poco mas alto lo que significaba que se acercaba e volteo siento que mi familia lo hace también. Veo su figura como dije antes era de una mujer sus curvas eran perfectas, miro su cara eran en forma de corazón con unos labios muy carnosos y sus ojos rojos como la sangre eran calculadores y un poco fríos, sus cabellos ondeaban con la brisa que me trajo su delicioso olor a fresas. Su belleza solo se podría comparar con Rosalie y mas, su andar eran gatuno, salvaje mientras se acercaba a nosotros, se adelanto hasta llegar adonde sus compañeros en frente de nosotros. Nos miraba o escaneaba.

Carlisle fue el primero que reacciono dio un paso

- Tu debes ser Isabella- con voz igual de serena como si la conociera.

- -Si- Con una voz cautivadora y aterciopelada. Mientras sus ojos lo examinaban.

- - Un gusto, bueno pasen- Carlisle, mientras Esme como una madre le sonreía a Bella.

Entran mi familia y yo nos miramos un minuto, pero enseguida entraron, me quede afuera unos minutos mas y cuando entre ya todos estaba sentados me senté en el sillón al frente de Bella, mirándola a eso ojos que intimidaban a las demás personas, pero que a mi me parecían hermosos.

Carlisle trataba de aligerar la tensión por lo que comenzó a hablar

- - Y que hacen por estos lugares?

- - Estábamos de paso, cuando lo oímos jugar- Alexandro mirando a Carlisle

- -Como es posible que tengan una casa, y porque tienen los ojos dorados- Dice Isabella, interrumpiendo a Carlisle, de un modo rudo, haciendo gruñir a Rosalie que no le caía bien.

- -Bueno es que nuestra forma de alimentarnos es diferente, se podría decir, nos alimentamos de sangre de animales, así podremos vivir con humanos.

- -¡Pero eso es asqueroso! - dice Emily, hablando por primera vez, mientras que su compañero hace un mueca y Isabella nos miraba con sorpresa y algo de asco.

- - No es igual a la sangre humana pero nos sastiface - dice Esme.

Por la cara de Isabella a parece como si hubiera tomado una decisión importante y luego siento como Alice tiene una visión

**Visión**

Isabella levanta la cara, con una mirada decidida y con voz clara

- Quiero que me enseñen - si n un rastro de duda

Esas palabras traen diferente reacciones. Carlisle la mira, Esme sonríe, Rosalie se levanta negando con la cabeza, Emmett la mira con una sonrisa y Jasper la mira con algo de precaución.

Sus compañeros se levantan inmediatamente y la miran…

**Fin de Visión**

Reaccionamos justo a tiempo para oírlo decir

- - Quiero que me enseñen - dice Isabella, dejando helados a todos, a exención de Alice y yo que hacen unos segundos nos enteramos.

- -COMO estas loca Isabella, tu no puedes hacer esto- Alexandro agarrandola del brazo con demasiada fuerza. Me levanto que no la toque, cuando me acerco, de un segundo a otro lo veo en el otro extremo de la casa en el piso, mientras se levanta mira a Isabella, la que lo mira con cara de odio.

- -No me toques Alexandro y no me ordenes que sabes que no dudare enseñarte de quien soy- con voz amenazante y pose de lucha. Luego nos mira a nosotros, componiendo su pose

- -Entonces me enseñan


	3. El Encuentro

Capitulo 3:

**Edward POV**

Creo que no seria conve..-dice Carlisle pero de un momento a otro todo cambio , sus pensamientos eran confusos, oia voces pero no eran estables, esto es sumamente raro- Claro no hay problema

Toda mi familia reaciono a esas palabras, que le pasaba los pensamientos de todos se alteraron

_Pero que coño_- Dice este Jasper estrañado y sorpredido por como sus pensamientos cambiaron en un segundo- _Edward que pasa? Porque sus sentimientos cambiaron._

Ante ese pensamientos, tuve mas dudas como era posible que tanto sus pensamientos como sentimientos cambiara en unos segundos. Sutilmente mire la pared de mi lado izquierdo y luego a la derecha, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Toda mi familia se hacia la misma pregunta, una que yo no podia responder '_Que paso?'_ aunque tenia la ligera sospecha que tenia que ver con Bella, pero como ella podia hacer eso; una pregunta inquietante porque si ella lo hizo era demasiado peligroso.

Cada vez habia mas misterios que debia descubrir de Bella, y eso la hacia demasiado atrayente y como un iman me hacia querer acercarme a ella.

De un momento a otro, los pensamientos de Carlile volvieron a su normalidad, aunque se podia escuchar cierta duda.

- Bueno como he dicho, eres bienvenida a unirte- dice Carlisle provocando que mi familia lo mirara enojada, la unica que se podria decir que tomo bien la noticia eran Emmett, Alice y Esme.

_Tengo una nueva hija, cuanto me podra decir madre_- Esme marternal como siempre.

_GENIAL tengo una hermanita, le demostrare mi fuerza, sera que ella quiere competir conmigo; se lo preguntare.- Como ya deben de saber Emmett la mente de los Cullen._

_La llevare de compras esa ropa que utiliza es horrible_- Alice mirando su atuendo que concistia en unos pantalodes tubitos oscuros, una camisa negra pegada y unas botas negras "Como podia caminar con ese tacon" Dios eran de diez centimetro. Su ropa la camuflaba perfectamente con la oscuridad. Y que lahacia ver para mis ojos demasiado apetecible.

**Carlisle POV**

Debia toma una decisión pero todo esto era sumamente dificil, coomo tomar una decisión en segundos. Estaba claro que me encantaria tener una nueva disipula pero con las demostracion que nos a dado, temo que mi familia sufra algun daño.

Yo queria dar esa oportunidad a Bella, pero que pasaria si les hiciera daño a mi familia y con todo el dolor del mundo dije

-Creo que no seria conve..-

_**No termines la frase - **_escuche en mi mente pero de donde vino, no es mi voz (pobre carlisle se volvera loco jajaja verdad que si chicas con la familia que tiene) - _**Calmate Carlisle soy bella, estas en mi don no te asustes; solo te queria decir que si quisiera atacar a tu familia ya lo hubiera hecho, solo quiero aprender mas nada.**_

_Como puedo estar seguro- digo algo incomodo, jodas que alguien este en tu mente no es normal y estresa._

_**No te preocupes si les hago aunque sea un pequeño dime y me ire**_

Su voz sonaba decidida y eso me dio la suficiente fueza para tomar una decision sin saber lo que podria pasar pero con la esperanza de que todo salga bien.

- Claro no hay problema- con esas simples palabra toda mi familia reacciono de manera diferente; pero no me importaba, habia algo en Isabella que me intigaba y sabia que a mi famila tambien.

- Bueno como he dicho, eres bienvenida a unirte- repeti para que mi familia saliera del shock- Pero acataras ciertas normas..

- JA Isabella acatando reglas eso quiero verlo, viejo loco- dice la tal Emily, la voltea ver, me miraba con cierto descaro y su compañero soltaba una carcajada.

- Pues Emily, si sigues hablando no creo que podras volver a mirar, entendiste?

Luego de produncir esas palabras toda la sala quedo en silencio, se sentia la tencion en el ambiente hasta que mi querida hija Rosalie intervino

- Padre como puedes aceptarla en la familia; ella no pertenece aquí

- Quizas tengas razon, pero eso no significa que no debamos darle una oportunidad. Todas las personas lo merecen….- trato de razonar con ella pero me vuelve a interrumpir.

- Ella no es una persona es una salvaje, no has visto como se a comportado, es un animal. Ella no pertenece a esta familia- Dice y antesa de que pudiera reaccionar fue lanzada al aire cayendo en la otra parte del salon por una patada dada por Isabella

- Si yo soy animal "querida" tu eres una perra rastrera- dice en un siceo Isabella, ocacionando un gruñido de parte de Rosalie. Emmett trato de ayudarla de levantarse pero ella de un salto corria hacia Isabella para golpiarla, mientras ella esperaba tranquilamente recarcada de una pared cercana. Su puño se dirigia directo a su cara pero un milimetro antes de que sucediera Isabella tenia el puño con su mano, sin ni siquiera moverse, ocacionando que la miremos impresionados pero ella ni nos paro tenia la vista fija en Rosalie y dijo

- Si vuelves a intentar golpearme, no me importara romper las reglas de tu familia, solo me encargare de romper miembro por miembro y oir tus gritos. Entendiste? Mocosa

Por una fraccion de segundo, dude de haber tomado la decision correcta pero se que alguien tenia que poner en su lugar a Rosalie. La situacion se puso muy tensa, todo el mundo pasaba la mirada de Rosalie a Isabella, esta ultima al notar las miradas pasea su mirada por la sala, antes de lentamente soltar el puño de Rosalie y irse a sentar en el sillon.

- Bueno antes de estas pequeñas interucciones , me queria explicar las reglas de la casa- dice tranquila

- Con gusto, son pocas pero exenciales- digo pero antes de nombrarlas, mis hojos me adelantaron

- 1) No beber sangre humana- Alice

- 2) Convivir con humanos- Emmett

- y 3)Respecto- Jasper

Al terminar de nombrarlos, todos miraron a Isabella que al parecer estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Voltea a ver a Edwad que tenia la misma cara de frustrado que antes, algo tenia Isabella que hacia que mis hijs la miraran asi, por que Alice y Jasper tambien tenian la misma cara.

- Acepto- luego de un momento interminable y antes de que pudiera pensar Alice la tenia abrazada por el cuello, saltando emocionada.

- POR FIN tengo una hermanita jajaja- dice o mas bien grita Emmett, resibiendo un sape de Alice

- Y yo que soy?- dice enojada Alice, mientras todos los veiamos divertidos.

- Mi pequeño duende- dice resibiendo un gran manotazo de la figurita de mi hija.

De repente oimos unas carcajadas y todos vemos a los ex compañeros de Isabella en el piso, muertos de la risa.

- Te jaja lo ganaste Isabella jajaja y tu que tienes paciencia de bebe jajaja no duraras, mucho tiempo- Dice entre risas Alexandro

- Jaja Si o ellos terminan muertos o tu loca jaja lo compadesco soportarte- dice Emily y por la mirada que le hecho a los dos Isabella esta palabras no le gustaron nada.

- Mejor larguense ahora, o salen en trozos- en un gruñid, haciendo que sus risas paren en un segundo; que los dos se miren y solo pudimos oir un

- BUENA SUERTE TONTUELOS- y lo perdimos de vista.

- Eh te enseñare la casa y la que sera tu habtacion, aunque tendremos que decorarla y todo lo demas, no esperabamos visitas- dice maternalmente Esme.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo- sonriendole e idorando la mirada fulminante de Rosalie siguio a Esme.

En cuanto se marcho, voltie a mirar a mis hijos esperando su reaccion

- Como se te ocurre?- grita Rosalie, y por primera vez la ignore no estaba de humor para ella, luego del espectaculo que formo.

- Hay algo que esconde- dice Jasper dandome la respuesta que queria

- Que es? Es malo, pone en peligo a la familia- Digo

- No lo se, pero no puedo tener visiones de ella

- Ni yo sentir sus emociones

- Ni yo leer su mente

Y con esas palabras todos nos posimos a reflecionar. Era tan poderosa? Como podia hacer todo eso?. Esas preguntas rondaban nuestras mentes, preguntas sin respuestas, que ninguno presente podria contestar.

Escuchamos unos pasos y una voz que decia

- Si quieren respuestas solo hagan las preguntas, y las tratare de responder todas.

Todos enseguida nos quedamos callados, no pensabamos que nos oiria si hablabamos en murmullos casi inaudibles, pero hay estaba Isabella frente a nosotros, mirandonos y atrás de ella mi Esme con cara de no saber que pasa. Como pudo oirnos?.

- Como pudiste oirnos?- nos saco de la duda Rosalie

- Mis habilidades han incrementado atravez del tiempo- responde sencillamente y mas preguntas se formaron en nuestra cabeza. Ella dejo de vernos y miro directamente a Edward.

**Edward POV**

Ella era un misterio, que yo queria descubrir y por la mente de mi familia tambien tenian dudas. Todos tenian casi los mismos pensamientos, preguntas como:

_-Como nos oye a larga distancia?_

_-Como se proteje de nuestro poderes?_

_-Como se mueve tan rapido?_

Yo solo tengo una pregunta. _Quien es Isabella?_

Y de repente ella me mira directamente y me pierdo en sus ojos rojos tan sangrientos como bellos, veo como sonrie levemente y dice con voz melodiosa

- Quien soy? Quieres saber, pero sin mi historia no puedes saber- dice poeticamente, mirandome- Solo el principio te podre decir, porque final escrito no esta. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie naci el sigloVIII a. C. …

Todos la miramos sorprendido.

- Si jaja no me miren asi, se que soy vieja pero vivo eternamente no?- dice con algo de nostalgia, mientras su mirada se oscurece- Bueno continuando en esa epoca, mi lugar de nacimiento Grecia sufria una población cada vez mayor y la falta de tierras provocaron conflictos internos entre los pobres y los ricos en muchas ciudades-estado. En Esparta, las guerras mesenias resultaron en la conquista de Mesenia y la esclavitud de los mesenios, a partir de la segunda mitad del siglo VIII a. C., constituyendo un acto sin precedentes en la Antigua Grecia. Esta práctica produjo una revolución social. La población subyugada, labraban y trabajaban para Esparta, mientras todos los ciudadanos varones se convertían en soldados de un estado permanentemente militarizado. Aun las elites* eran obligadas a vivir y a entrenarse como soldados, pero eso no evitó que por un decuido de los soldados, se adentraran en Grecia matando y destruyendo todo; pude huir pero ahora pienso que mi destino era morir ese dia y no salir huyendo, para encontrarme a un Vampiro hambriento que impidió mi huida y me convirtió en lo que soy de una manera torturosa y agonizante.

Nos quedamos callados, no sabiamos que decir, la miramos parecia ausente, eche una mirada a mi familia, estaban mirando a Isabella.

- Que manera?- pregunta Carlisle

- Me torturo, por semanas antes de sucumbir a su hambre; luego semanas despues de la transformacion me mantuvo cautiva, sin alimentarme ocacionandome un hambre feroz, para luego liberarme haciendo que matara a toda una poblacion

Todos la miramos con lastima, y hasta Rosalie se compadecio de ella. Ella nos volteo a ver, uno por uno, para luego luego decir

- Ah por cierto mi don es copio poderes jaja

_Hola miren aquí les aclaro_

· _Elites: grupo minoritario dentro de una sociedad que tiene un estatus superior al resto de integrantes de la misma._

_Bueno gracias, dejen comentarios._

_Besos_


	4. Una nueva integrante y una historia

Capitulo 3:

**Edward POV**

Creo que no seria conve..-dice Carlisle pero de un momento a otro todo cambio , sus pensamientos eran confusos, oia voces pero no eran estables, esto es sumamente raro- Claro no hay problema

Toda mi familia raciono a esas palabras, que le pasaba los pensamientos de todos se alteraron

_Pero que coño_- Dice este Jasper estrañado y sompredido por como sus pensamientos cambiaron en un segundo- _Edward que pasa? Porque sus sentimientos cambiaron._

Ante ese pensamientos, tuve mas dudas como era posible que tanto sus pensamientos como sentimientos cambiara en unos segundos. Sutilmente mire la pare de mi lado izquierdo y luego a la derecha, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Toda mi familia se hacia la misma pregunta, una que yo no podia responder '_Que paso?'_ aunque tenia la ligera sospecha que tenia que ver con Bella, pero como ella podia hacer eso; una pregunta inquietante porque si ella lo hizo era demasiado peligroso.

Cada vez habia mas misterios que debia descubrir de Bella, y eso la hacia demasiado atrayente y como un iman me hacia querer acercarme a ella.

De un momento a otro, los pensamientos de Carlile volvieron a su normalidad, aunque se podia escuchar cierta duda.

- Bueno como he dicho, eres bienvenida a unirte- dice Carlisle provocando que mi familia lo mirara enojada, la unica que se podria decir que tomo bien la noticia eran Emmett, Alice y Esme.

_Tengo una nueva hija, cuanto me podra decir madre_- Esme marternal como siempre.

_GENIAL tengo una hermanita, le demostrare mi fuerza, sera que ella quiere competir conmigo; se lo preguntare.- Como ya deben de saber Emmett la mente de los Cullen._

_La llevare de compras esa ropa que utiliza es horrible_- Alice mirando su atuendo que concistia en unos pantalodes tubitos oscuros, una camisa negra pegada y unas botas negras "Como podia caminar con ese tacon" Dios eran de diez centimetro. Su ropa la camuflaba perfectamente con la oscuridad. Y que lahacia ver para mis ojos demasiado apetecible.

**Carlisle POV**

Debia toma una decisión pero todo esto era sumamente dificil, coomo tomar una decisión en segundos. Estaba claro que me encantaria tener una nueva disipula pero con las demostracion que nos a dado, temo que mi familia sufra algun daño.

Yo queria dar esa oportunidad a Bella, pero que pasaria si les hiciera daño a mi familia y con todo el dolor del mundo dije

-Creo que no seria conve..-

_**No termines la frase – **_escuche en mi mente pero de donde vino, no es mi voz (pobre carlisle se volvera loco jajaja verdad que si chicas con la familia que tiene) – _**Calmate Carlisle soy bella, estas en mi don no te asustes; solo te queria decir que si quisiera atacar a tu familia ya lo hubiera hecho, solo quiero aprender mas nada.**_

_Como puedo estar seguro- digo algo incomodo, jodas que alguien este en tu mente no es normal y estresa._

_**No te preocupes si les hago aunque sea un pequeño dime y me ire**_

Su voz sonaba decidida y eso me dio la suficiente fueza para tomar una decision sin saber lo que podria pasar pero con la esperanza de que todo salga bien.

Claro no hay problema- con esas simples palabra toda mi familia reacciono de manera diferente; pero no me importaba, habia algo en Isabella que me intigaba y sabia que a mi famila tambien.

Bueno como he dicho, eres bienvenida a unirte- repeti para que mi familia saliera del shock- Pero acataras ciertas normas..

JA Isabella acatando reglas eso quiero verlo, viejo loco- dice la tal Emily, la voltea ver, me miraba con cierto descaro y su compañero soltaba una carcajada.

Pues Emily, si sigues hablando no creo que podras volver a mirar, entendiste?

Luego de produncir esas palabras toda la sala quedo en silencio, se sentia la tencion en el ambiente hasta que mi querida hija Rosalie intervino

Padre como puedes aceptarla en la familia; ella no pertenece aquí

Quizas tengas razon, pero eso no significa que no debamos darle una oportunidad. Todas las personas lo merecen….- trato de razonar con ella pero me vuelve a interrumpir.

Ella no es una persona es una salvaje, no has visto como se a comportado, es un animal. Ella no pertenece a esta familia- Dice y antesa de que pudiera reaccionar fue lanzada al aire cayendo en la otra parte del salon por una patada dada por Isabella

Siyo soy animal "querida" tu eres una perra rastrera- dice en un siceo Isabella, ocacionando un gruñido de parte de Rosalie. Emmett trato de ayudarla de levantarse pero ella de un salto corria hacia Isabella para golpiarla, mientras ella esperaba tranquilamente recarcada de una pared cercana. Su puño se dirigia directo a su cara pero un milimetro antes de que sucediera Isabella tenia el puño con su mano, sin ni siquiera moverse, ocacionando que la miremos impresionados pero ella ni nos paro tenia la vista fija en Rosalie y dijo

Si vuelves a intentar golpearme, no me importara romper las reglas de tu familia, solo me encargare de romper miembro por miembro y oir tus gritos. Entendiste? Mocosa

Por una fracion de segundo, dude de haber tomado la decision correcta pero se que alguien tenia que poner en su lugar a Rosalie. La situacion se puso muy tensa, todo el mundo pasaba la mirada de Rosalie a Isabella, esta ultima al notar las miradas pasea su mirada por la sala, antes de lentamente soltar el puño de Rosalie y irse a sentar en el sillon.

Bueno antes de estas pequeñas interucciones , me queria explicar las reglas de la casa- dice tranquila

Con gusto, son pocas pero exenciales- digo pero antes de nombrarlas, mis hojos me adelantaron

1) No beber sangre humana- Alice

2) Convivir con humanos- Emmett

y 3)Respecto- Jasper

Al terminar de nomrarlos, todos miraron a Isabella que al parecer estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Voltea a ver a Edwad que tenia la misma cara de frustrado que antes, algo tenia Isabella que hacia que mis hijs la miraran asi, por aue Alice y Jasper tambien tenian la misma cara.

Acepto- luego de un momento interminable y antes de que pudiera pensar Alice la tenia abrazada por el cuello, saltando emocionada.

POR FIN tengo una hermanita jajaja- dice o mas bien grita Emmett, resibiendo un sape de Alice

Y yo que soy?- dice enojada Alice, mientras todos los veiamos divertidos.

Mi pequeño duende- dice resibiendo un gran manotazo de la figurita de mi hija.

De repente oimos unas carcajadas y todos vemos a los ex compañeros de Isabella en el piso, muertos de la risa.

Te jaja lo ganaste Isabella jajaja y tu que tienes paciencia de bebe jajaja no duraras, mucho tiempo- Dice entre risas Alexandro

Jaja Si o ellos terminan muertos o tu loca jaja lo compadesco soportarte- dice Emily y por la mirada que le hecho a los dos Isabella esta palabras no le gustaron nada.

Mejor larguense ahora, o salen en trozos- en un gruñid, haciendo que sus risas paren en un segundo; que los dos se miren y solo pudimos oir un

BUENA SUERTE TONTUELOS- y lo perdimos de vista.

Eh te enseñare la casa y la que sera tu habtacion, aunque tendremos que decorarla y todo lo demas, no esperabamos visitas- dice maternalmente Esme.

No te preocupes, lo entiendo- sonriendole e idorando la mirada fulminante de Rosalie siguio a Esme.

En cuanto se marcho, voltie a mirar a mis hijos esperando su reaccion

Como se te ocurre?- grita Rosalie, y por primera vez la ignore no estaba de humor para ella, luego del espectaculo que formo.

Hay algo que esconde- dice Jasper dandome la respuesta que queria

Que es? Es malo, pone en peligo a la familia- Digo

No lo se, pero no puedo tener visiones de ella

Ni yo sentir sus emociones

Ni yo leer su mente

Y con esas palabras todos nos posimos a reflecionar. Era tan poderosa? Como podia hacer todo eso?. Esas preguntas rondaban nuestras mentes, preguntas sin respuestas, que ninguno presente podria contestar.

Escuchamos unos pasos y una voz que decia

Si quieren respuestas solo hagan las preguntas, y las tratare de responder todas.

Todos enseguida nos quedamos callados, no pensabamos que nos oiria si hablabamos en murmullos casi inaudibles, pero hay estaba Isabella frente a nosotros, mirandonos y atrás de ella mi Esme con cara de no saber que pasa. Como pudo oirnos?.

Como pudiste oirnos?- nos saco de la duda Rosalie

Mis habilidades han incrementado atravez del tiempo- responde sencillamente y mas preguntas se formaron en nuestra cabeza. Ella dejo de vernos y miro directamente a Edward.

**Edward POV**

Ella era un misterio, que yo queria descubrir y por la mente de mi familia tambien tenian dudas. Todos tenian casi los mismos pensamientos, preguntas como:

_-Como nos oye a larga distancia?_

_-Como se proteje de nuestro poderes?_

_-Como se mueve tan rapido?_

Yo solo tengo una pregunta. _Quien es Isabella? _

Y de repente ella me mira directamente y me pierdo en sus ojos rojos tan sangrientos como bellos, veo como sonrie levemente y dice con voz melodiosa

Quien soy? Quieres saber, pero sin mi historia no puedes saber- dice poeticamente, mirandome- Solo el principio te podre decir, porque final escrito no esta. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie naci el siglo VIII a. C. …

Todos la miramos sorprendido.

Si jaja no me miren asi, se que soy vieja pero vivo eternamente no?- dice con algo de nostalgia, mientras su mirada se oscurece- Bueno continuando en esa epoca, mi lugar de nacimiento Grecia sufria una población cada vez mayor y la falta de tierras provocaron conflictos internos entre los pobres y los ricos en muchas ciudades-estado. En Esparta, las guerras mesenias resultaron en la conquista de Mesenia y la esclavitud de los mesenios, a partir de la segunda mitad del siglo VIII a. C., constituyendo un acto sin precedentes en la Antigua Grecia. Esta práctica produjo una revolución social. La población subyugada, labraban y trabajaban para Esparta, mientras todos los ciudadanos varones se convertían en soldados de un estado permanentemente militarizado. Aun las elites* eran obligadas a vivir y a entrenarse como soldados, pero eso no evitó que por un decuido de los soldados, se adentraran en Grecia matando y destruyendo todo; pude huir pero ahora pienso que mi destino era morir ese dia y no salir huyendo, para encontrarme a un Vampiro hambriento que impidió mi huida y me convirtió en lo que soy de una manera torturosa y agonizante.

Nos quedamos callados, no sabiamos que decir, la miramos parecia ausente, eche una mirada a mi familia, estaban mirando a Isabella.

Que manera?- pregunta Carlisle

Me torturo, por semanas antes de sucumbir a su hambre; luego semanas despues de la transformacion me mantuvo cautiva, sin alimentarme ocacionandome un hambre feroz, para luego liberarme haciendo que matara a toda una poblacion

Todos la miramos con lastima, y hasta Rosalie se compadecio de ella. Ella nos volteo a ver, uno por uno, para luego luego decir

Ah por cierto mi don es copio poderes jaja

**Hola miren aquí les aclaro**

**Elites: grupo ****minoritario dentro de una sociedad que tiene un estatus superior al resto de integrantes de la misma.**

**Bueno**

**Besos**

**Espero que les guste, si no diganme**

**Bye**


	5. Una caza y celos

Capitulo 4

**Isabella POV**

Ah por cierto mi don es copiar poderes jaja

Con esas palabras hizo que todos se alborotaran y la miraran con verdadero asombro, era normal claro esta, pero por amor a dios ¡no pongan caras de pendejos!, aunque- miro a Edward- algunos se ven muy bellos- uhhh quizás a esos "Algunos" se lo puedo perdonar, pero los otros patéticos ¡NO!; no les dije que nada importante, solo que tengo un que otro poder, mas nada.

Espere que se les quite esa cara; pero al parecer tendré que intervenir, tengo que recordar ser sutil.

Bueno, podrían quitar esa cara de imbeciles- ¡UH! Como que no me salio. Bueno por lo menos ya salieron del Shock, aunque todavía se notaban sorprendidos- Están bien el que quiera haga preguntas y veré si las respondo.

¿Es posible copiar poderos?

¿Cuánto dijiste que viviste?

¿Cuántos poderes tienes?

Claro; siglo VIII a. C y no se, debo tener cientos o miles, con tanto tiempo que e tenido.- Respondo cada pregunta, ninguna me sorprendio, eran tonterias y esa ultima que iba a saber yo cuantos poderes tengo.

Como funsiona tu eeehhh "Don"- pregunto Carlisle con duda

Sencillo solo los copio y cuando los necesito solo salen, la verdad no se como funciona, solo que no importa que este a larga distancia tuya, mi cuerpo se adapta para recibir ese don. Aveces ni se de que se tratan y salgo mal parada, pero siempre ellos me han salvado el pellejo jeje, aunque en mayoria ellos son los que me meten.- digo, viendo cada reaccion que tienen.

Ehh bueno ¿No quieres cazar?- esa pregunta si que me sorprendio, volteo a ver a Edward, era el unico que no decia nada y su mirada me traspasaba, creo que veia mi alma y eso hiso que algo en mi se apretara; no le pare y mire con la misma intensidad a El, hasta que escucho un molesto carraspeo.

Eh si tienes razon; debemos comenzar, creo que queras tu saber detalles de … bueno nuestra forma de vida ¿no?-dice Carlisle, claro que quiero saber como es su forma de vida, porque si no me quede a probarlo.

Si, comenzemos

Y con estas palabras todos salimos de regreso al bosque, parecian muy seguros de donde ir, bueno ellos sabran, mire alrededor, todos los animales por auto reflejo salian huyendo, asi deberia ser los humanos, pero ellos eran tan tontos que confiaban en una cara bonita, sin preguntar el porque. Me enfoque en mirar a la "familia" Cullen se veian unidos, y eran hermosos no se negaba, pero claro esta TODOS LOS VAMPIROS SON HERMOSOS, aunque Edward esta buenisimo y no solo por el vampirismo. Veo que se detienen y en señas me dicen que oiga, pongo atencion y …

Un corazon

Eso era lo que debia escuchar, latia lentamente; me acerco y veo un venado postrado en le piso, casi muerto, con sangre saliendo a borbones de una herina que tiene en el pecho. Su sangre a pesar de todo, no me atraia. Pero los Cullen estaban esperando.

Genial!

Me hinco en frente del animal, el cual hacia pobres intentos para irse. Lo miro dudando, estaba segura que esto no me gustaria nada, pero que mas. Mis colmillos perforan su piel como si fuera mantequilla, y de inmediato a mi boca llega su sangre nada apetitosa, comparada con la sangre humana. Odie haber decidido hacer esto, pero segui hasta dejarlo seco.

Me levanto y miro mi ropa llena de gotas de sangre y rasgada en algunos sitios, por los intentos que hacia el tonto animal, para huir de mi. _Esto es patetico_ me digo a mi misma. Ni cuando me alimento de humanos me e ensuciado.

Me volteo a ver a los Cullen, los cuales estaban atentos a cada movimiento que hacia. La arpia de Rosalie all verme, puso su estupida sonrisa arrogante.

¡DIOS! No la soporto.

Bueno sigamos, no creo que con eso, estes sastifecha, si todo se te cayo en la ropa- dice Emmett divertido.

El me estaba callendo realmente bien, aunque en momentso como estos, quiera golpearlo. Y por la cara de su aquelarre, ellos tambien.

Me volteo y sigo caminando, con todos mis sentidos alerta, buscando otro asqueroso venado para terminar con esto de una buena vez. Mis ojos detetaron uno a unos 50 metros a la derecha, eran como 4, me acerco sigilosamente, sabiendo que los Cullen siguen todos mis movimientos; me olvido de ellos y al ataque…

**Edward POV**

Sus pasos tan silenciosos y con ese andar que e descubrierto tan caracteristico de una pantera, me atraian y volvian loco.

Su fomar de cazar era impresionante porque a pesar de tener sangre y la ropa rasgada, su rapidez y exatitud eran perfectos. Los animales no tenian oportunida, no reaccionaban lo suficiente rapido, porque antes siquiera de saber su presencia los tenia acoralados, y en menos de segundos estaban en el piso muertos, totalmentes secos.

Al terminar todo simplemente, se levanto y trato de ordenar un poco su cabello, desordenado por la brisa. Se voltea a vernos, sus ojos mas que antes me hechizan, ese color anaranjado por la combinacion; le quedaba hermoso. No me queria imaginar como se les veria siendo dorados. Ella nos miraba detenidamente, antes de suspirar y decir…

EH creo que tengo que cambiarme

Esas palabras no me gustaron, me encantaba verla asi, con ese aire salvaje rodiandola y mostrando su piel nivea por cada rasgadura de su ropa, con sus cabellos desordenados, con unos mechones cayendo en su cara dandole un aire sensual y esa sonrisa que volveria loco a cualquier hombre vampiro o humano. Y yo sabia que ella estaba conciente de ello. Ella iradiaba sensualidad en cara poro de su piel y podriar jurar que con solo verla yo iradiaba deseo; porque tenia que admitirlo la deseo y la deseo solo para mi.

La veo sonreir supongo que leyo ese pensamiento, pero eso no impedira que logre que ella sea mia.

Hermanito podrias dejar de ver a Bella como un pedaso de carne- escuche la "amable" voz de Emmett ; sacandome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que Isabella agrandara mas su sonrisa.

Lentamente despego la mirada de ella y miro a mi familia, mis padres me veian con reprobacion, y como no mis hermanos con bastante burlas, y riendose a carcajada limpia en su mente; estoy seguro de que ser humano estaria mas rojo que un tomate.

Isabella sorprediendo a todos se hecho a reir, supongo por el comportamiento de todos. Su risa era melodiosa y contagiosa, sin poderlo evitar toda mi familia se comenzo a reir , hasta quedar en el piso; menos mal que no tenemos que respirar, poque si no creo que todos estariamos muertos, del ataque de risa que les dio a todos.

Cuando superamos este pequeño ataque, nos dirigimos de vuelta a la casa. En cuanto llegamos Isabella se disculpo y supio a su cuarto, que para mi felicidad quedaba al frente del cuarto. Miro por donde se habia ido, sin ver realmente, solo pensando en esa fuerte atraccion y como hacer para cumplir mi objectivo.

_Jaja mi hermanito esta enamorado _ - Emmett que estupides dice.

_Esa mirada, mi hijo por fin encontro su compañera _– mi mama tambien, pero que le pasa al mundo.

_Hijo acuedate que no se sabe si se queda; no quiero que te lastimes. _– Genial lo que me faltaba.

_Los veo juntos, seran pareja _– Esta si esta para loca, ella y yo pareja?. _No lo nieges hermanito se que te gusta_

Decidi ignolarla no valia la pena, al parecer se habia puesto de acuerdo con mi familia porque todos pensaban lo mismo. Bloquee todos los pensamientos, tratando solamente en poner entrar en la mente de Isabella, pero se me hacia imposible, era como si una muralla me impidiera el aseso. Sabia que Isabella estaba conciente de que queria entrar en su mente, ya que ya tenia un buen rato riendose y diciendo Que lo imposible era posible si que lo que era imposible le da paso, a lo posible. Luego de un rato de seguir intentando, deje de hacerlo, al parecer no habia fañas en ese murro y eso mas que nada me estresaba. Frustado, sin saber que hacer me siento en la cama, ha escuchar buena musica; en cuanto me relajo me pongo a pensar y reflecionar cada uno de los pasos que tenia que hacer para que Isabella fuera mia.

5 Horas mas tarde

Sin darme cuenta, el tiempo paso, haciendo que la luna brillara brillante en el cielo, por la ventana del cuarto veia claramente, como cada arbol se alumbraba con su luz platinada. Con estrellas rodiando tal hermoso anochecer la nostalgia de si mi destino solo era mirar sin poder llegar, esa era mi camino; un anochecer por toda una eternidad, vagando de aquí para alla. El rumbo de mis pensamientos se fue, al escuchar atrás de mi espalda un pequeño ruido, indicio de que alguien esta atrás de mi.

Con esos pensamientos tan positivos, se puede hacer una fiesta- dice con sarcasmo Isabella, no la volteo a ver, sigo mirando la luna, solo sintiendo como se sienta a mi lado – Sabes esta vida no es tan mala, solo hay que aprender a ver mas alla; tu solo ves lo malo en vez de ver las cosas buenas que trae, esto es como la luna tiene cosas tanto buenas como malas. Ella alumbra es verdad, pero mientras alumbra tapa el sol que calor nos da.

Esas palabras de verdad que si me sorprendieron, nunca pense oir decir tales palabras de los labios de Isabella, me sorprende y mas encima sabiendo que es verdad. Pero a pesar de todo que tendra de bueno esta eternidad?.

Sabes haces preguntas muy tontas- y de vuelta la Isabella, que conocemos- no te burles, solo trato de ayudar a una alma en pena que no tiene nada que dar. Tu decias que las estrellas acompañan a la luna a alumbrar, ahora ve a tu familia y comienza a pensar, ellos te acompañan y te alumbrar a continuar, no es asi. Y para tu pregunta, aquí esta tu respuesta en la vida solo hay una oportunidad para amar, tu todavia no lo has encontrado y para eso tienes toda la eternidad

Luego de decir esas palabras, antes de partir y dejarme ahí sentado, pude apreciar una fugaz sonrisa, que la hizo mas hermosa. Antes de que abandone mi cuarto solo una palabra, sale de mi boca.

Gracias

Aja por nada, solo apurate al parecer tu familia, algo quieren avisar.

Tenia razon, tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me daba que sus voces nos llamaban, aunque en sus mentes lo que menos querian era romper esta conversacion. La cual yo tampoco nunca queria terminar. En cuanto bajamos toda mi familia en silencio quedo, aunque en sus mentes lo que menos estaban eran callados. Sabia que Isabella tambien los oia hizo producia que mis nervios aumentaban. ¿Y si? Decian algo malo mio.

Mnnn- carraspeo Carlisle, para llamar nuestra atencion- solo queria consultar una decision que a todos nos incumbe, ya que Isabella se quedara por una temporada- _O mas, al parecer_- Creo que tendra que ir al instituto para no llamar tanto la atencion. ¿Qué opinan?

¿Tendra el suficiente autocontrol?- con esa pregunta todos miramos a Isabella.

No me vean asi, es tonto preguntar eso, tengo siglos de control, aguantare, aunque me da asco compartir con humanos

Peo de todo esto se trata ¿no?, respetarlos, por eso es que estas aquí ¿cierto?- Dice Jasper, podia escuchar en su mente que en el minimo error que en sus palabras hubiera, el le saltaria encima. No confiaba en ella.

Mi unico objetivo, es ganar un mayor autocontrol, pero no lograre respetar lo que fue mi comida por siglos de un dia para otro.

Esas palabras parecieron convencer a Jasper, ya que no le salto, aunque si eso hubiera pasado no permitiria que un dedo de el la tocara.

**Supongo que tendria que agradecerte ¿no? Aunque yo sola y sin ayuda puedo encargarme de mis asuntos, pero agradesco tener uno que me cubra la espalda; aunque temo que en vez de tratar de protegerme me termines violando jajaja.**

Escucho la voz de Isabella en mi cabeza, y a pesar de asustarme en un principio, me agrado que por un momento el murro de su cabeza bajara, permitiendome adentrame y saber algo mas de ella. Pero tan facil vino tan facil se va. Ya n la escuchaba y eso mas que antes me frustaba, sabiendo que solo ella si queria podia bajar y dejarla expuesta a mi.

… Bueno ya entonces esta decidido, mañana comenzaras a ir a clase, mis hinos en todo momento estaran a tu lado, para prevenir cualquier situacion ¿si?- termina de decir Carlisle, su voz se me hacia muy lejanda por estar concentrada en tratar de escuchar a Isabella.

Estoy deacuerdo, pero tampoco pienses Carlisle que en cuanto vuelva, respetare a los humanos, debes entender que mi forma de vida por siglos fue diferente, solo pido tiempo.

Y eso te daremos, este sera tu hogar cuanto tiempo quieras- no me pude contener y esas palabras salieron de vi boca sin siquier poder pensarlo. Haciendo que toda mi familia me mirara burlonamente y que Isabella soltara una risita.

Tomare tu palabra, pero mientras tanto dare un paseo por los alrededores, sabreis ustedes que tengo mucho que pensar ahora con su permiso. Me retiro

Sus modales antiguos me sorprendieron, pero supongo que como a pasado por siglos diferentes, mas dificil sera y nuevas formas de hable]ar tendras. En menos de un segundo solo su olor a fresias quedaba en la sala, por como un rayo habia desaparecido.

**Isabella POV**

En cuanto salgo me dirijo al bosque, mientras corro veo un destello mas al frente, al acercarme veo que es un bello claro, en cuanto estoy en el centro en la hierva me siento; y luego deobservar un rato, de mi bolsillo un papel saco y con delicadesa, empiezo a escribir:

_Todo esta bien, tranquilo y sin obstaculos_

_Confian en mi, son tan faciles de converser_

_El joven Cullen siente atraccion, quizas me divierta un poco._

_Les seguire informando, en cuanto sepa algo._

_Besos _

_ Isabella_

**Edward POV**

Comenzaba a amanecer y Isabella todavia no llegaba, mi hermana Alice estaba ansiosa esperandola, decia que tenia que ponerla despampanante. Aunque no creo que Isabella quisiera pero bueno.

Paso el tiempo y no llegaba cada vez estab mas impaciente, muchas veces Jasper tuvo que utilizar su poder en mi para no salirr correndo a buscarla. Escucho que se abre la puerta principal, y un grito de mi hermanita

DONDE ESTABAS? Hay que arreglarte y solo tengo dos horas. ¡DIOS! Apurate y vete a bañar, hay mucho que hacer. Y poco tiempo.

Y sorprendiendo a todos otra vez, Isabella la obedece sin protestar y en la ducha esta en menos que un segundo. Alice energica como siempre, sin darnos cuenta avia comprado ropa en un momento de distraccion de nosotros, por que ahora se esncontaba registrando cad auna para ver que le iba a poner. Mientras su mente trabajaba a motor, para ver como peinarla, maquillarla, accesorio y demas.

Me retiro al cuarto y pongo la musica a sonar, y espero a que pase las horas para ir al instituto, y la actuacion comenzar.

En menos de lo que pensaba las dos horas pasan y mi hermana apurada entra al cuarto, casi tirando la puerta. La ropa que antes en su mano estaba, tirada en la cama ahora se encontraba, y en un segundo sin poder evitarlo en el baño me encontraba.

En 15 minutos, ya me encontraba listo y esperando en la sala con mis hermanos a que las chicas bajaran. En cuanto bajaron, me quede deslumbrado con lo bella que se encontra, tenia un falda blanca 5 dedos por arriba de su rodilla y un top negro que la hacia ver mas hermosa, todo esto con unos tacones de 15 metros y una chamarra para el "frio". Su pelo caia en ondas y su maquillaje sutil solo resaltaba su bello rostro.

Sabia que me habia quedado enbobado mirandola, porque los pensamientos de mis hermanos se reian a carcajadas y Isabella tenia una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, pero no podia quitar la vista de ella, me era imposible.

Solo cuando ella desaparecio de mi campo de vision, pude retomar de nuevo mis pensamientos.

Por fin las dejas de mirar como tonto; hermanito jaja

No le paro, no valia la pena pelear con Emmett, ademas yo fue el que se quedo mirandola como tonto. Me subo a mi volvo, sintiendo como mis hermanos lo hacen y Isabella la obligan a estar de copiloto. Enciendo el carro y acelero lo maximo qu puedo, ya ibamos tarde. Cada uno de mis hermanos se seguia riendo, solo decidi ignorarlos , lo que se estaba volvierdo costumbre. En cuanto llegamos al instituto todas las miradas voltearon a vernos, todos salimos y todas absolutamente todas se centran en Isabella, que seguia caminando con su andar caracteristico y con una seguridad imponente.

_Es hermosa_

_Cosita rica, ven con papi_

_Sera mia_

_La odio, se esta robando todas las miradas PERRA_

Esos pensamienyos no me gustaron, para nada, queria romperles los cuellos a todos lo que pensaban de Isabella como suya, ella solo era MIA. La sigo y me pongo protectoramente atrás de ella y la agarro posesivamente de la cintura, haciendo que todos comienzen a pensar que entre ella y yo hay algo. Pero de un momento a otro mi mano, no sostenia su cintura y ella iba a pasos mas adelante. La sigo, en cuanto entramos al edificio y no sentimos el pocoton de mirada siento como alguien me agarra el cuello y me apreta con la pared.

No vuelvas a hacer eso, odio que la gente piense que soy propiedad de nadie, yo soy mia solo mia. Entendiste o te lo explico- apretando su agarre.

N…No

Bien, que no se repita.

Y se fue, por el pasillo hasta que la pedi de vista.

No debiste hacer eso, Edward- me dice Alice. La ignore y me voy por el camino contrario que se fue Isabella. Sabia que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no lo pude evitar, me dio rabia que pensaran asi de Isabella que no me pude contener.

Lo entiendo, y te lo agradesco; pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿si?- escucho y me volteo y veo a Isabella sonriendome, solo pude asentir.- Perfecto ahora enseñame donde queda la clase de Ingles ¿si?

Asi siguio las horas la llebaba a una clase y la esperaba al terminar para llebarla a lo otra. En cuanto llego la hora de ir a la cafeteria, camine a su lado hasta encontarme frente a la puerte, escuchando los murmullos del otro lado. Entramos y todo ruido se acaba y siento cada mirada de los hay presentes. Busco a mis hermanos ignorando a todos, los encuentro mirandonos en una de las mesas del fondo de la cafeteria, le señalo a Isabella y nos dirigimos hay, escuchando chisme de todos tipos, insultos y buenos sus pensamientos tampocos estaban muy tranquilos, deceaba no escucharlos por un rato. Y de repende todo esas voces se callaron, mire estrañado a mi alrededor, hasta que me encuentro a Isabella, quien me dice:

Deseo Cumplido, yo tampoco lo soporto.

Esas palabras hizo que una estraña coneccion nos uniera, quizas era que por el don, por la tranquilidad, etc. Solo se que para mi Isabella era especial.

**Espero que les guste, me tarde bastante**

**Lo siento, es que no me venia la inspiracion.**

**Diganme si la continuo ¿si?**

**Bueno**

**Besos**

**Natali**


	6. Misterio

EDWARD POV

1 MES DESPUES

Era sorprendente como de un pestañeo, han pasado un mes…tantas cosas han pasado..cada vez amo mas a Isabella…Alice se la pasaba como chicle a ella..Emmett ya la quería como una hermana..mis padres la amaban como una hija…los únicos que seguían reacios a ella eran Jasper y Rosalie, aunque hayamos tratado de hacer que se lleven bien, siempre hay algo que lo complica, según ellos ella no era de confiar….

¡Pero por dios! ¿Qué podía hacer un ángel? Porque desde que la conocí descubrí que ella lo era…era perfecta. Y lo mejor desde hace una semana le pedí ser mi novia y ¡a aceptado! Todavía lo recuerdo…

Flash Back

Estaba en mi dormitorio, echado en la cama..pensando en Isabella, cada día se me hacia mas imposible apartarla de mis pensamientos…todo de ella me intrigaba. Su mirada aveces cautelosa o fría… o su comporta miento defensivo, sola la hacían mas hermosa a mis ojos. Ella era para mi como un imán, me atraía y cuando no estaba me sentía tan vació…como en este momento.

Había salido hace un rato y todavía no volvía lo que me tenia angustiado. Necesitaba relajarme por lo que me levante y baje a la sala..le echo una rápida mirada a la puerta para luego sentarme en mi piano, luego de siglos sin inspiración ahora estaba totalmente restaurada solo por ella…dejando libres mis dedos. Las teclas fueron tocadas delicadamente como si tocara el rostro de Isabella…y con ella en mis pensamientos melodías salían del piano…solo hasta que siento que unos brazos tan familiares para mi me envuelven dejo de tocar…sintiéndola atrás, con su respiracion tranquila idotizandome. Así seguimos por un rato, hasta que oigo su melodiosa voz.

-Tocas espectacular, eres todo un profesional ¿me dedicarías una canción?

-Esta fue inspirada solo en ti… esta es tu canción- haciendo que una hermosa sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

-Entonces no te molestara volverla a tocar ¿verdad?- mientras hacia un hermoso puchero…la tendría que alejar de Alice.

Suspiro y dejo fluir la melodía, mientras siento que se sienta a mi lado. En cuento va terminando, me volteo a verla, tenia los ojos cerrados y su rostro mostraba una gran tranquilidad. Dejo de tocar, haciendo que ella abra sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…-tienes que hacerlo, preguntale, hazlo…Dios! Enserio estoy loco, ahora hablo conmigo mismo- Yo quería saber si tu… ¿Quieresserminovia?

-¿Que? Lo siento no te entendí, es que hablaste demasiado rápido hasta para un vampiro.

-Me preguntaba si tu quieres salir conmigo.

Luego de que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, hubo un silencio muy incomodo. Los nervios me ganaron… ¿Y si ahora piensa que soy un prematuro? ¿Y si ahora no me habla? ¡Dios que no sea eso me muero si no me habla!. Los segundos que pasaron se me hicieron eternos.. en sus ojos miraba la sorpresa y otro sentimiento que no supe descifrar solo deseando que fuera el mismo que el mio. Amor.

-Bueno yo no me lo esperaba- dijo pausada mente, sumergida en sus pensamientos- pero creo que me encantaria.

Mi cerebro no procesaba la información… es que como era posible que ella me dijera que si… si no fuera por que tenia que demostrar m hombría saltaría de una pierna. Lo único que hice fue lanzarme a abrazarla…antes de plantarle un beso.

Fin Flash Back

Y hablando de mi ángel ¿Dónde estará? A salido desde hace una hora ya debería estar aquí..bajo mientras reviso mi celular para ver si me ha llamado… pero escucho gritos en la parte de abajo, a velocidad luz ya me encontraba en la sala, la cual estaba totalmente destrozada, veo impresionado como mis hermanos tenían sujetas a Alice y a Rosalie, fuertemente, mientras que ella se gruñían ¿Que sucedía?. En sus mentes solo habían palabras como

_Maldita perra.._

_Mocosa.._

_Por culpa de esa zorra.._

-¿Qué su…-no pode terminar de hablar por que se oyó que se abrió la puerta. Apareciendo Isabella…que también miro todo con duda, es que esta escena no era de todos los días…Un pensamiento de Alice me desconcertó.

_Llevate a Isabella…rápido, luego te explico_

Tenia que hacerle caso, por lo que agarre el brazo de Isabella. Pero antes que siquiera poder moverla un poco.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Y quiero la verdad

-Isa..

-Yo te lo puedo explicar…es muy fácil que ocultas, porque sabemos que algo ocultas o pensabas que todos somos tan idiotas como Edward y Alice…no yo no confió en ti..y ahora me dirás que tramas…maldita zorra-Dice Rosalie escupiendo su veneno, me provoco saltarle ensima pero antes que siquiera pensara esto ella ya se encontraba retorciendose en el suelo, mientras Isabella se le acercaba.

-Yo no oculto nada, todo en sus ojos esta, el que no lo quiera ver, mi problema no sera.

Mientras le echaba una ultima mirada a la sala y subia a la de hace una semana era nuestra habitacion, mientras yo le seguia los talones. Cuando llegue ella ya se encotraba en la cama, cierro la puerta, escuchando como al final Emmett se tuvo que llevar a Rosalie, que segua maldiciendo a Isabella. La miro era extraño que luego de el espetaculo siguiera tan traquila.

-Simplemente me contengo…si no lo hago..bajo y le quito la cabeza.- dijo como si hablara del clima, lo que de cierta forma me espantaba. Aveces era tan dulce y luego tan fria.- Lo siento ¿si?..ahora ven te extrañe.- y aquí estaba de vuelta mi dulce amada.

-Yo tambien te extrañe ¿Dónde estabas?

- Hay no ¿Tu tambien?- mientras se alejaba, apartando su mirada.

-Claro que no amor, es que simplemente te extrañe y me preocupe.-la abrace no queria que estubiera separada de mi, me sentia tan vacio.

Asi pasamos toda la tarde que cuando Alice nos aviso que teniamos que irnos al Instituto, estabamos medio desorientados. Con solo unos minutos ya estabamos completamentes listos para irnos, bajamos agarrados de la mano. Tanto Rosalie como Emmett estaban apartados de nosotros. Todo el camino fue silencioso, por lo que no esperamos i un minuto mas en bajarnos del carro en cuanto llegamos.

Las primeras horas fueron super aburridas pero no me importo, estaba feliz con Isabella a mi lado. Siguieron pasando las horas entre caricias, besos y cuhicheos de los alumnos y como no regaños de los profesores. Por eso cuando llego la hora para ir a la cafeteria, estaba feliz. Toda la cafeteria se silencio cuando entramos, yo me iba a dirigir a la mesa en la que se encontraba mi familia, pero la mano de Isabella me lo impidio, la mire.

-Podemos ir por hoy a "comer" solos ¿si?- mientras me hacia un tierno puchero. Me rendi y me deje guiar a una mesa lejana de la cafeteria, sabiendo que mis hermanos nos echaban una mirada extrañada. Y que los alumnos comenzaran a preguntarse que pasa, lo que yo tambien me preguntaba. Cuando nos sentamos, entre nosotros hubo un poco de incomodidad.

-Yo queria pasar un poco de tiempo juntos ¿te importa?

-¡NO! Es que me extraña un poco, de que hablamos- le dije.

-No se de que ¿quieres hablar tu?

Y asi comenzo una charla de lo mas trivial, sin tocar un tema en especifico. Lo que hizo que otra vez no nos dieramos cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo, Alice fue la que rompio tan hermoso momento.

-Arg…miren ya acabo la comida; pero bueno solo les queria decir que no tienen que ir a clases…van a sacar sangre…bueno me voy, sigan con lo suyo

-Jaja Alice esta loca, aunque me sorprende que paso el tiempo tan rapido.

Seguimos hablando, pero de un momento a otro pude ver en sus ojos duda. Hasta que dijo un comentario, que me sorprendio ¿Qué tenia que ver eso con lo que hablamos?

-¿Carlisle es amigo de los Vulturi?- me dice mirandome de una forma que jamas pense que me miraria, es como si quisiera saber si le mentiria, no sabia que contestar, era tan raro; y creo que ella lo supo por que suaviso su mirada- bueno es que vi una foto y quise saber.

- Ah bueno, si hubo una epoca en el que el estuvo con ellos.

-Entonces los debe conocer ¿verdad? Sabes tu si el sabe una forma de entrar al castillo sin ser encontrado.

No entendi su interes en ese tema, era muy raro, pero quizas solo sea curiosidad.

-No se quizas; el nunca habla de lo que paso alla pero el tiene un plano del castillo decia que si no se perdia, quizas todavia lo tenga… amor ¿pasa algo?

-No nada, simple curiosidad- mientras me sonreia aunque en sus ojos habia otro sentimiento que no supe desifrar, se me acerco y me dio un leve beso - voy a dar un paseo amor ¿si? Nos vemos en casa.

ISABELLA POV

Ya han pasado un mes, esto se habia alargado mas de lo pensado. Pero al fin consegui lo que tanto queria. Ya tenia la un papel y lapiz por lo que me puse a escribir:

_Ya casi termina la espera. Ya se donde encontrar lo que tanto buscamos, ahora solo queda distraerlos. Nuestra suposicion era correcta Carlisle tiene un mapa del castillo, formare una distracion._

_Besos_

_Isabella_

No habia terminado de doblar la carta cuando una mano me detiene.

-Lo sabia, eres una mentirosa. A quien le ibas a mandar esa carta. Traidora- ¡maldicion! Atrás mio se encontraba la señorita del drama. Rosalie. Aunque pensandolo bien quizas me podria servir…

2 Horas despues

Estaba llegando a la casa cuando toda la familia Cullen sale, con cara d preocupados. Pongo mi mejor cara de duda y listo. Vi decesion en su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué esas caras?-mientras entraba a la sala.

-Hay que buscarla..donde estara…-decia el oso, de un lado a otro totalmente patetico.

-¿A quien?

-Rosalie, salio hace horas y no regresa, pensamos que estaba contigo. Y lo peor es que no puedo verla.

-No, yo no la e visto, deberiamos buscarla.

-Esta bien pero y si regresa y no estamos.- dice Carlisle, esta es mi oportunidad.

- Yo me quedo y si llega los llamo.-mientras sentia los brazos de MI Edward rodiarme.

-Entonces yo tambien me quedo….- ¡claro que no!

- Tu eres el que mas rapido corre, te necesitamos- ¡Gracias Carlisle!, todo esta saliendo perfecto.

Siguieron diciendo cosas antes de salir y dejarme a mi sola; salte del mueble y comenze a registrar cada parte de la casa, dejando un alboroto a mi alrededor. Al no encontrar nada e el piso de abajo, continue registrando en ls siguientes. Nada. Ni en su despacho. Ni en los cuartos. Simplemente nada. Bajo a la sala, no tardaran mucho. ¡DONDE ESTA! ¡Maldicion!.Por un impulso lanzo lo que estaba mas cerca. Uh creo que a mi Edward no le va a gustar, su piano estaba hecho basura, me acerco y veo un roño y SI…aqui esta el plano. Que buen escondite pero no tengo tiempo ya se acercan subo a la habitacion de Edward agarro mis cosas pero antes de saltar saco un sobre de mi bolso y se lo dejo escondio en un cd mio, ensima de la cama.

Por primera vez en siglos siento lo que es un poco de amor y sin importar el dolor que estoy sufriendo. Lo tego que ignorar y seguir con todo como si nada hubiera pasado…

EDWARD POV

Estabamos buscando a Rosalie desde hace horas, toda mi familia estaba desesperada…Y yo tenia un mal presentimiento. Buscabamos en todos lados, Emmett parecia que se moria a cada segundo. Hasta que escuchamos un grito que todos identificamos…..

Rosalie.

Todos pusimos caras de completo terror, tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo y tanto las manos como las piernas estaba atravesadas por lo que supuse eran dientes de licantropos. Lo que las impedia moverlas. Emmett fue el primero en estar a su lado, y yo estaba seguro que si fuera humano estaria muerto. Carlisle ya se encontraba a su lado ayudando a Rosalie. Pasamos un rato en total silencio solo con los pequeños sollosos de dolor de Rosalie. Ella de un momento a otro, se levanto impidiendo que Carlisle la pudiera seguir curando y me grito.

-¿DÓNDE ESTA? DIME DONDE ESTA.- De qu hablaba, toda mi familia tenia la misma duda, Emmett trataba de calmarla pero al parecer no daba resultado.

-¿Quien?-me atrevi a preguntar.

-COMO QUE QUIEN…ISABELLA

-Esta en la casa, esperando para ver si estas …- antes de terminar la frase ella ya estaba corriendo en direccion a la casa. Mire a mi familia y juntos comenzamos a correr siguiendo a Rosalie. ¿Qué pasaba?. Esa era la pregunta que todos nos haciamos.

Luego de unos minutos de haber corrido, llegamos a la casa. Vimos a una Rosalie totalmente estatica en la puerta. ¿Qué le pasa?...

Y lo entendi la casa estaba totalmente destruida, los muebles volteados…y mi piano roto…pero lo que mas me preocupaba era ¿Dónde esta Isabella?. Busque por toda la casa, y nada. Cuando volvi a la sala Carlisle se encontraba buscando algo en los resto de mi piano. Solo pensando en unos planos.

-De que planos hablas, Carlisle

-Los de mi epoca con los vulturi, estaban aquí y…-no lo oi mas, en mi cabeza se formo un rompecabezas. Voltie y mire a Rosalie.

-¿Quién te ataco?- ella me volteo a ver y dijo las palabras que completaron todo.

-Isabella, la descubri mandando una carta y me ataco, diciendo que iba a hacer una distraccion.

Todo mi mundo se rompio en segundos, el aire ya no entraba en mis pulmones, toda la felicidad de los ultimos meses fue mentira. Ella no me amaba, solo buscaba informacion y YO se las di. Escuche hablar a mi familia de lo sucedido y lo dije.

-Ella hoy me pregunto si sabia como entrar al castillo- todos me voltearon a ver- yo le dije sobre los planos, es mi culpa. Ella me engaño. Es mi culpa

No se cuanto tiempo paso luego de eso, solo que ya nada importaba. Ella me mintio. Nunca me quizo y mi mente traicionera me trajo una cancion que antes e podria decir no entendia su significado.

El me mintio el me dijo que me amaba

y no era verdad el me mintio

no me amaba nunca me amo

el dejo que lo adorara el me mintio

el me mintio era un juego y nada mas

era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad

el me mintio

Cada frase me hacia mas daño, sentia mi Corazon roto, me dolia saber que fui solo un accesorio en su plan….

Con el corazón destrozado y el rostro mojado

soy tan desdichada quisiera morirme

quisiera morirme, quisiera morirme

mentiras todo era mentira,palabras al viento

tan solo un capricho que de niño tenia

Como quiero morir en este momento.. olvidar tu cara, tu sonrisa ya que todo era falso, tu no eras verdad, todas esas eran para lograr tiu objetivo, no por mi.. o quizas solo te burlabas de mi…

El me mintio el me dijo que me amaba

y no era verdad el me mintio

no me amaba nunca me amo

el dejo que lo adorara el me mintio

el me mintio era un juego y nadamas

era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad

el me mintio

De todo el amor que juraba

jamas hubo nada que fui simplemente

otra mas que lo amaba

Mentiras, todo eran mentiras

los besos, las rosas, las falsas carisias

que me estremecian

Señor tu que estas en los cielos

tu que eres tan bueno

que no quede huella en mi piel de sus besos

Ahora aqui estoy, recordando..torturandome con esos recuerdos tan felices pero que ahora se me hacian tan triste…

Con el corazón destrozado y el rostro mojado

soy tan desdichada quisiera morirme

quisiera morirme, quisiera morirme

mentiras todo era mentira,palabras al viento

tan solo un capricho que de niño tenia

El me mintio el me dijo que me amaba

y no era verdad el me mintio

no me amaba nunca me amo

el dejo que lo adorara el me mintio

el me mintio, el me mintio, el me mintio

Si se le cambiara el EL por Ella diria que esa cancion era exclucivamente para burlarse de mi miseria. Estaba completamente desecho y un solo pensamiento rondaba mi mente.

"Porque esto me tenia que pasar a mi. No merecia ser feliz."

1 Semana Despues

Ya habiamos hablado con los Vulturi de lo que paso. Segun ellos quizas ella era una espia, que por desgracia consigio lo que queria. Nos dirigiamos hacia alla en este momento, el queria hablar del tema mas personalmente, y no por carta. Cada uno estaba agarrando lo que quedaba de nuestras pertenencias, era sorprendente que Alice no hubiera ido a comprar, pero ella era la mejor amiga de ELLA y tanto como a mi nos dolia mas su traicion. A mis padres y a Emmett tambien les afectaba; los unicos que no les importaba tanto eran a Rosalie y a Jasper.

Pero bueno ya habiendo empacado todo, iba a salir de la habitacion pero tirado en el piso veo lo que sin equivocarme era el CD favorito de Isabella. Lo agarro y rapidamente lo abro, calendo de adentro un sobre, un poco arrugado.

_Querido Edward_

_Ya debes de saber en este momento. Mi engaño. Solo te puedo decir Lo siento. Aunque se que no es suficiente. Cuando llegue aqui solo iba con ese proposito pero te comence a querer, lo que no era conveniente, por eso cuando me dijiste lo que necesitaba, me decidi por alejarme de ti. Ya debo de estar lejos, pero si quieres saber por que lo hice…fue por que cuando me transformaron y mi sed me vencio los Vulturis casi me matan, escape de ellos; y me encontre con vampiros rumanos, debes saber la rivalidad entre los dos bandos. Me uni a los romanos y todo lo demas es historia. Lo siento en serio. Cuidate._

_Isabella_

**Hola espero que no me maten.**

**Sorry**

**La continuo?**

**Diganme…enserio**

**Espero sus reviews bueno o malo**

**Solo escriban**

**Besos**


	7. 58 años despues

**Edward POV**

Hace tiempo deje de contar cuantos años e pasado sin verla, sin olerla; pero el tiempo no me a hecho olvidar cada beso y caricia que en ese tiempo compartimos. Cada vez me hundo mas en mi miseria, ya nada valía; mi familia ya no sabe que hacer para tratar de sacarme una sonrisa o por lo menos que cazara, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para cazar y mucho menos alegría para sonreír. Todo se fue con ella. Nos hemos ido de ciudad en cuidad tratando de que encontrar un lugar donde sentir otra vez el sentimiento de hogar. Pero todos en mi familia se resinaron a que no abra otro hogar, porque perdieron a un hijo. Yo sabia que les dolía mi frialdad con ellos, pero era como si mi cuerpo estuviera muerto, yo no lo manejaba.

Ya yo no manejaba nada, mi cuerpo era manejado por mi familia, mi cerebro ya no procesaba información. Yo sabia que eso a ellos les dolía, pero el dolor que yo sentía me impedía siquiera tratar de sacar una mísera sonrisa.

Pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por eso ahora me encontraba a qui, junto a mi familia; directo hacia Italia, mas especifico Volterra. Sabia que eso me dolería, los vulturi solo hacían recordarme a ELLA; toda mi familia sabia sobre la carta que Isabella me dejo, por eso me echaban miradas preocupadas, bueno excepto Rosalie, la cual seguía enfadada con Isabella por lo sucedido…con todo el derecho. Toda mi familia le guardaba cierto rencor por ello, aunque no me lo digieran, hasta una parte de mi la odiaba.

Bueno pero de eso no venia el tema, nos dirigimos directamente hacia los Vulturi exponiéndonos en peligro, de que Aro nos lea el pensamiento y descubra todo sobre Isabella, hace un tiempo mi padre le había avisado sobre el robo de los planos….sin incluir a Isabella por lo que solo le había dicho que se lo robaron misteriosamente. Pero no teníamos otra opción el nos había mandado a llamar y si no asistíamos lo mas probable es que mandara a alguien, y no queríamos llegar a eso. Me acuerdo cuando recibimos esa carta…

Flash Back

Me encontraba de caza, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban a mi lado esperando que terminara de cazar para poder regresar a la casa. Era molesto que me siguieran a cada momento como si fuera a escapar en cualquier momento de distracción. ¿a dónde iría?. No importaba cuantas veces se lo digiera simplemente me ignoraban y me vigilaban mas. Lo peor era cuando Jasper pensaba que no estaba lo suficiente tranquilo y me mandaba una ola de paz, lo que me frustraba mas y mas olas.

Por eso siempre trataba de cazar lo mas rápido que pueda para así llegar a la cas e encerrarme en el cuarto. Pero hoy al parecer no era el mejor día para cazar, ya que ningún animal se encontraba cerca. Solo cuando percibí a unos ciervos mas adelante es que corrí con todas mis fuerzas; mis hermanos al pensar que me escapaba me saltaron enzima y por un microsegundo pude esquivarlos y seguir mi camino, ignorando a los paranoicos de mis hermanos.

Cuando llegaron a donde me encontraba, solo encontraron a 3 ciervos totalmente secos y a mi succionando a el ultimo que había. En sus expresiones se podía ver que enserio pensaban que estaba escapando de ellos, no me quise adentrar en sus mentes y me concentre en seguir dejando seco, al pobre animal. Que a los 2 segundos ya se encontraba muerto al igual que los otros.

Ya al encontrarme completamente sastifecho, les indique a mis "cuidadores" el fin de esta caza. El camino a la casa fue igual de tenso que todo el día; pero así era desde que paso eso…..

Cuando ya se podía vislumbrar la casa, nuestros pasos reforzaron su velocidad al sentir un nuevo olor a vampiro dentro de la caza, junto a mi familia. Se podía sentir la ansiedad de Jasper y la histeria de Emmett al pensar en el aroma desconocido.

Al cruzar la puerta que nos separa de descubrirlo; escuchamos la voz serena de Carlisle.

-Asistiremos lo mas rápido que podamos, será un verdadero placer.

Nos dirigimos una ultima mirada antes de entrar precipitadamente a la sala, y que el vampiro desconocidos nos echara una mirada antes de asentir a Carlisle y salir de la casa, solo permitiéndome echar una pequeña mirada en sus pensamientos.

Aro estará muy conforme con que allá cumplido.

La sala se quedo en total silencio al sentir sus pasos alejarse, mis hermanos y yo estábamos intrigados ¿qué hacia un Vulturi aquí?. Porque era mas que obvio que era un vulturi al llevar una de sus tan conocidas capas. Al saber que ya debería estar lo suficiente lejos nuestra curiosidad gano, por lo que mi padre al notar nuestra duda; nos informo que al parecer Aro solicitaba nuestra presencia.

Fin flash back

Siento un tirron en mi hombro, haciendo que vuelva a la realidad muy a mi pesar. Sabiendo que ya era hora de enfrentar todo esto. Mi mirada visualiza a donde esta el resto de mi familia, quienes no estaban solos, al estar lo suficiente cerca pudimos ver que se trataban de unos miembros de los Vulturis; nuestro guías para rematar los nervios. Luego de guiarnos a una alcantarilla, y seguir a lo que se podía ver un túnel que nos condujo a una puerta completamente de oro. Solo con abrirla miles de esencias se pudieron oler…. Para nuestra mala suerte llegamos justo para ver el "almuerzo", lo que al momento me provoco bastante repulsión y lastima, al igual que a mi familia.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas dirigir mi mente a cualquier parte excepto a ver tal espectáculo, observando la puerta de oro fijamente, solo cuando la sala quedo en total silencio pude voltearme, observando que no fui el único que hizo la misma acción. La sala era un total desastre, humanos totalmente secos y vampiros saciados con miradas aterradoras. La tensión que notábamos en la sala desapareció al oír la voz de Aro.

-Queridos amigos, cuanto lo siento que hallan tenido que ver esto precisamente- Con su típica voz amable y estrechándole la mano a Carlisle- Han llegado antes de lo planeado, los esperábamos al anochecer.

-Espero que no sea molestia.

-Claro que no, eso nos da mas tiempo en explicarles en que situación nos encontramos. Pero no ahora, en otro momento será…Katrina llévalos a sus habitaciones.

Una muchacha se nos acerco, y con un simple gesto nos invito a seguirla, mientras iba analizando los pasillos que recorrimos, vi a la muchacha tratar de llamar mi atención, lo cual no consiguió. Claramente enojada la joven nos señalo lo que seria nuestra habitación, antes de marcharse.

-Jaja hermano pudiste haberle mirado siquiera, pobre chica jaja que poco caballeroso!

Dejándolo seguir con sus estupideces entre a mi habitación, sin prestarle atención. Todo estaba decorado al estilo antiguo, una cama, clóset y una puerta a lo que supongo es el baño. Lo único que desentonaba con el estilo era una pantalla plana, en mitad de la habitación. Dejando vagar mi mente, se me pasaron la horas volando por eso al mirar el reloj solo me quedaban 10 minutos para bañarme y vestime para dirigirme junto a mi familia a hablar con Aro.

Al encontrarme totalmente listo, salgo y toco la puerta de mi familia, solo teniendo que esperar unos segundos antes de tenerlos a todos frente a mi; cada segundo de camino de vuelta al sala de los vulturis se me hicieron interminables, al entrar y solo ver a Aro con dos guardias nada mas me preocupo. Calmando únicamente al no notar nada sospechoso en sus pensamientos. El al vernos asintió a los dos guardias dejándolo solo junto a nosotros sin esperar un segundo mas comenzó a hablar.

-Nos encontramos en un serio aprieto, sabrás tu que en los planos contenían pasadizos para entrar al castillo, pues hemos sido atacados por algunos de ellos lo que a hecho que nuestras defensa bajaran y temiendo un ataque he llamado a algunos clanes, solicitando su ayuda. Te pido que me sigan al encuentro con todos ellos, para informales la gravedad del asunto.

No puedo decir que esto no me a sorprendido, porque aunque desde que llegue pude oír decir en su pensamiento algo relacionado, esto me tomaba totalmente impresionado. Siguiendo entramos a una sala en los cuales miles de vampiros se encontraban unos con las capas de los vulturis, pero la mayoría eran totalmente clanes invitados; todos se voltearon a mirarnos y todas se centraron en Aro, quien se dirigió a donde se encontraba sus hermanos impasible. Con mi mirada logro visualizar a el Clan Denali por lo que me dirijo a ellos, con mi familia a mi espalda, ellos nos sonríen pero antes de poder saludarlos oímos la voz autoritaria y amable de Aro.

-Queridos amigos un placer volverlos a ver, lastima que sea en tales condiciones, como se les a informado en la carta necesitamos su ayuda; vampiros rumanos a atacado nuestra fortaleza bajando nuestra defensa, hemos tratado de eliminarlos pero nos ganan en mayoría, por eso los he llamado; les pido que unamos fuerzas para derrotarlos por que temo que si no…...olvídense del mundo tal como lo conocemos.

Esas palabras causaron gran impacto sobre todo el mundo, pero en mi familia causo desastre ¡Vampiros rumanos! Isabella estaba involucrada en todo esto, por eso nos robo los planos por eso me utilizo…. El dolor por su traición se intensifico estaba a punto de caer si no fuera por la mano de Carlisle sosteniendo mi peso, no note cuando me sacaron del salón ni cuando comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Yo estaba en un mundo en donde todo era oscuro y el dolor me comía.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Alice POV**

La noticia de Aro nos impacto, pero al ver como mis hermanos se derrumbaba me dolía mas que nada, lo mas discreto que pudimos nos salimos del salón. Mi hermano estaba como ido lo que preocupo a toda la familia, parecía un muerto.

Carlisle trataba de despertarlo de cualquier formo pero era como si no escuchara, estaba tan concentrada en si podía ver algo, lo cual se me era imposible; que al escuchar a Rosalie hablar al principio no entendí.

-Maldita zorra ¡con que era para eso! Hija de puta.

Al entenderla también sentí odio hacia la que yo consideraba mi mejor amiga, como pudo ser capaz de engañarnos, dañar a alguien de la familia y de paso dejar a mi hermano totalmente destrozado. Pero sabia que no era momento de comenzar a insultar ¿de que serviría?. Al parecer mi padre pensó igual ya que comento con su típica vos serena aunque por primera vez se noto preocupado.

-¿Qué haremos con Edward? Creen que es mejor sacarlo de esto.

-No tengo idea, no podemos dejarlo solo y no podemos dejar a los vulturis. Alice ¿as podido ver algo? – pregunta Jasper.

-Todo esta oscuro, se me es imposible siquiera ver lo que pasara mañana.

Sabia por que era, si Isabella estaba en todo esto se me seria imposible ver algo, si ella no quiere; ¿por qué nos quería hacer la vida tan complicada? Esto aumentaba la tensión que había, Rosalie seguía murmurando insultos hacia Isabella, y todos los demás nos debatíamos internamente sin saber que hacer.

Lo único que quedaba era ver que pasaba, no podíamos huir de esto, aunque quisiéramos y aunque no quisiéramos estaba segura de que mi hermano sufriría mucho mas. Esto era la guerra tanto física como emocional, y solo quedaba tratar de salir sanos y salvos de ella.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Edward POV**

Ya hemos pasado un mes en el castillo, todos los vampiros que aceptaron ahora entrenaba, no habían atacado al ya haber estado informado sobre que ahora los vulturis tienen refuerzos. Por lo que todo era tranquilo, si se puede decir a la ansiedad de no saber nada. La espera a cualquier movimiento enemigo nos tenia alerta a todo momento, por lo que a pesar de todo nos hemos reído bastante…

Flash Back

Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos, aunque cada uno en su asunto. Solo vi cuando Emmett y Rosalie se fueron directo a su habitación, y como cada uno se iba hiendo. Yo al irme, esquivando a Tanya que estaba mas insistente que nunca, me puse a pensar en todo lo que esta pasando desde hace un tiempo para acá. Solo al escuchar a Alice pegar un grito es que me despejo y salgo corriendo hacia su habitación, a los pocos minutos casi todos los vampiros que estaban en el castillo estaban rodeándola, para ver que pasaba.

-Ehh jeje no se alarmen es que perdí mis zapatos preferidos jeje- Con pena pero mínimo alerto a todo el castillo ¡por unos zapatos!, pero lo que todos menos esperamos es que llegara Emmett mitad desnudo y a Rosalie en su hombro totalmente desarreglada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿nos están atacando?

No pude aguantar mas y me largue a carcajada, escuchando miles de risas mas…pero la situación era tan cómica, la cara de Rosalie no tenia precio.

Fin flash Back

Solo al recordarlo se me salía una risita, pero sabia que no era momento hoy había reunión para hablar sobre los planes, luego de la pequeña advertencia que los enemigos no dieron al matar a un vampiro de un clan amigo.

Jasper había participado en la planificación gracia a su experiencia en ese campo. Según lo que entendí era que los que tenían una habilidad de combate se mantendría en la primer fila mientras que los de habilidades mentales se encontraban en el centro.

Pero antes de poder continuar Alice se tiesa y lanza un grito sorprendido. Todos prestamos atención a ella. Y yo adentrándome en ella, pude ver…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Estaba en una habitación todo estaba oscuro, se oían cuchicheos hasta que de momento todo quedo en total silencio, y solo se escucho una voz tenebrosa.

-Escuchad el momento a llegado, nos encontraremos en el bosque alrededor de las 11:00, seguid nuestra esencia hasta el lugar predicho. Y preparaos para vuestra derrota y muerte de todo aquel que se presente.

Lo ultimo que se pudo ver fueron unos ojos aterradores sin rastro de misericordia, rojos como la sangre que se derramara.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Luego de contar a todos lo visto, todo fue un total caos, vampiros venían y salían, caras preocupadas y otras totalmente serias. Todos comenzaron a prepararse dejándome solo con mi familia, quienes se notaban tensos. Sabia que no era momento pero lo único que hacia era pensar en Isabella, por mucho daño que nos haya hecho y siga haciendo. Pero tenia que desviar esos pensamientos y enfocarme en cuidar a mi familia.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, era hora de prepararme para lo que viniera…de olvidarla.

Diría que las horas pasaron en segundos la ansiedad por todo, por pelear, por defender….por verla. Por eso al estar ya en lo que era el campo de batalla, justo en el medio, me agarro de sorpresa. Todo estaba totalmente silencioso, la esencia de nuestro enemigos estaba en todo el campo pero ninguno se encontraba aquí. Lo que aumentaba la tensión que había. Aro tratando de aligerar el ambiente dice.

-Queridos amigos, tranquilidad somos fuerte, y la unidad esta a nuestro favor. Todo saldrá bien, solo luchad con intensidad y no hay duda que ¡Ganaremos!

Luego de eso hubo aplausos, pero todo eso fue cortado inmediatamente por los pasos que se oían a la distancia. Se acercaban. Todos estábamos alertas a cualquier movimiento por eso al ver siluetas atravesando el claro, ya nos encontrábamos en pose defensiva. Preparados para atacar, por cualquier movimiento pero todo esto se detuvo cuando oímos otra vez esa escalofriante voz.

-¿Que? No van a hacer sus estupidos juicios.

-No es necesario son declarados culpables a los cargos.- Dice con ira Cayo.

-Jaja culpables! Ustedes deberían ser los culpables, nuestra raza a caído desde que ustedes agarraron el mando.- Dice, mientras su ejercito asentía.

Solo hay me di cuenta que ganábamos en numero, lo que fue quizás un alivio; y aunque no debe confiarse me sentí mas confiado en que podríamos ganar.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerles- dice el líder sonriendo sádicamente- que tu mejor guerrero pelee con mi mejor guerrero y si ganaos ustedes nos rendiremos sin pelear.

Su propuesta nos dejo desconcertados ¿se rendirían? Pero por su sádica sonrisa yo digo que no será fácil. Miro a Aro sus pensamientos estaban confusos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a este dilema. Por eso discretamente toma la mano de una muchacha castaña, que por lo que se tiene el poder de saber si es mentira o verdad. La muchacha confirma todos nuestra dudas, lo que el decía era verdad. ¿pero porque? Tanto e confiaba en su victoria. Y que ganaba el a cambio. Era tanto esto que cuando escuche la voz de Aro casi pego un salto.

-¿qué ganaría usted?

-Saber que con quien me meto, además se que no perderé.- Sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-Pues acepto. Felix.

Todo estaba puesto en quien ganara en este momento, Felix avanzaba lento por eso el al situarse en su posición nos sorprendió que su contrincante no estaba hay todavía. Miro al líder que se encontraba viendo detrás de el. Vislumbro una silueta no supe decir como era estaba tapada con una capa que me impedía verlo.

Lo veo avanzar con pasos que remotamente se me hicieron conocidos, cuando se sitúo al frente de Felix, todo fue silencio total. Nadie respiraba. Una ola de aire me pego de lleno en la cara, reconociendo tan fantástico olor… y justo en ese momento se baja la capucha mostrando ese rostro tan conocido para mi, aunque con ligeros cambios que pude notar. Sus facciones mas esculturales y antiguas, su pelo mas claro y sus ojos rojos de sangre llenos de ira.

Estaba teso, no note cuando toda mi familia se posiciono junto a mi, solo estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de Isabella.

¿Cómo era posible que la siguiera amando? Luego de todo el dolor que me a causado, ¿cómo puedo estar mas preocupado por ella que por mi? Sabiendo que ella no le importo. ¿Y mas aun como pude pensar haberla olvidado?

Casi avanzo para ponerme en frente de Isabella al ver a Felix atacarla, si no fuer por la mano firme de Emmett. Quería ayudarla pero me tenían sujetado lo que me frustraba. Solo me quedaba mirar.

Felix atacaba pero grácil Isabella lo esquivaba dándole una patada en el proceso, solo cuando por accidente ella volteo a mirar a mi dirección es que pudo pegarle justo en todo el estomago, mandándola a volar. Pero luego parándose en solo un segundo pude ver en su mirada. Odio y lo mas aterrador que e visto nunca… Muerte.

Todo desde hay se salio de control sin parar un segundo golpeo a Felix el plena cara, mandándolo a volar; pero antes de caer ¡ya estaba hay! Y por todo el claro se oyó el grito mas aterrador del mundo.

Ya no teníamos guerrero.

Felix estaba muerto.

Totalmente destrozado frente a nuestros ojos, y sin siquiera poder reaccionar. Todas mis esperanza de poder ganar fueron destrozadas. Cuando Isabella prendió la hoguera todo comenzó, me encontré envuelto peleando con quien sabe quien, solo estaba pendiente de que cada parte de mi cuerpo estuviera intacta.

Vi a mi familia pelear a mi lado. Alice con sus movimientos gráciles quitaba lo que pudiera, fuer brazo, pierna. Jasper que cuidaba la espalda de su pareja no dudaba en quitar cabezas. Carlisle protegía a Esme mientras hacia lo que podía. Esme la sentía débil, ella no era para esto. Emmett demostraba su grandiosa fuerza rompiendo lo que tuviera en el paso. Y Rosalie solo trataba de esquivar antes de despedazar.

Por ahora todo estaba bajo control, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien, le echo una mirada a Isabella que peleaba con 5 a la vez dejando a su rastro cualquier parte del cuerpo de alguno. Era increíble la forma que peleaba. Cada movimiento era certero y totalmente mortal.

Por no prestar atención a mi pelea me gane un golpe en las costillas sacándome todo el aire, tuve que reaccionar rápido para esquivar los múltiples golpes que vinieron luego. Esto cada vez se ponía mas intenso.

Luego de acabar con mi contrincante me fijo que me había separado de mi familia, al cual lo encontraba peleando con…

Isabella.

Esto me dejo en Shock por unos segundos, trate de acércame a ellos pero me era imposible ya que se me atravesó un muchacho dispuesto a quitarme un brazo o algo mas. Tratando de terminar con el chico lo mas rápido que pueda, observe como Isabella estaba ganando.

Rosalie se encuentra tirada había derrumbado un árbol y a su lado se encontraba Esme tratando de levantarse. Alice ayudaba a Carlisle a distraer a Isabella, mientras que Jasper se encontraba a unos metros detrás de ella preparándose para atacarla despalda, pero su intento no dio resultado cuando ella lo mira y sale volando ¡sin siquiera tocarla!. Esto iba mal…muy mal.

Dejando ya el muchacho me dirijo a mi familia a máxima velocidad, cuando estaba a punto de llegar un mocoso se me atraviesa quintando un brazo en el camino..el dolor era indescriptible pero todo paso cuando veo a Isabella frente a mi. Sus ojos mostraban tanta ira hacia el muchacho que me pregunte como este no salía corriendo.

-Dije que a el no lo atacaran .- su voz era helada.

-Tu no mandas aquí. EL jefe dice que matáramos a todos- echándome una mirada fulminante- el morirá, junto a su familia.

-Y quien lo matara ¿tu? Eso quiero verlo

En este momento ya no entendía nada, todo era tan confuso ¿qué no me matara? Por que me defendía, miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Mi familia también estaba a mi lado, Carlisle acomodando mi brazo; pero todos intrigados por lo que pasara. Y al parecer no era solo nosotros, todos se detuvieron a ver que pasaba. No se atacaban solo miraban. Y otra vez escuche esa voz tan aterradora.

-Todos deben morir, nadie se salva. Lo sabes Isabella

Lo que no me espere fue ver como en un rápido movimiento despedazo a el chico lanzándolo al fuego, sin contemplaciones. Y todo empeoro…..

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Hola se que me tarde pero es que no me venia a inspiración.**

**Por eso lo hice mas largo. **

**Espero de veras que le guste.**

**Y gracias a todo que la a leído.**

**Bueno dejen reviews si quieren que la continúe.**

**Besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

_-__ Todos deben morir, nadie se salva. Lo sabes Isabella_

_Lo que no me espere fue ver como en un rápido movimiento despedazo a el chico lanzándolo al fuego, sin contemplaciones. Y todo empeoro….._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El lider solo tuvo que gritar una palabra para que todos lo que anteriormente se dirigieran a nosotros fueran contra Isabella.

-Traidora!

Lo proximo fue una nueva lucha; pero ya no hacia nuestro ejercito sino contra Isabella y unos vampiros que se pusieron enfrente de ellos. Protegiendola.

Todos lo que estaban en nuestro ejercito se reunieron en el otro lado del campo, por lo que fuimos allí. Pude leer sus pensamientos confundidos pero que se puede esperar sin en un momento peleabas por salvar tu vida y al otro solo eres un espectador.

Vimos como la vampira rubia al lado de Isabella movía las mano y simplemente los que estaban mas cerca se volvieron cenizas; oía atrás mío como alguien murmuraba que con ella es que estaba luchando. Luego le siguió un chico casi tan musculoso que Emmett al agarrar la cabeza de alguien que reconocí a solo observarlo. Alexandro.

Definitivamente todo era un desastre, aunque a nosotros nos favorecía pero mi corazón se estrujaba al pesar que algo le podía pasar a mi bella. A la que en este momento estaba buscando; ya no se encontraba en el centro del enfrentamiento. Me fije que mis hermanos también la buscaban y otras cuantas personas; pero en un momento m vista se obstaculizo por tener al frente a….

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Rosalie POV**

Maldita bastarda todo lo que a ocasionado. Por ella nos encontrábamos en esto, si ella no se hubiera existido; no estaríamos peleando ni mi hermano estuviera destruido por dentro.

Y lo que mas rabia me daba es que no pudiera derrotarla; porque ahora ella era nuestra contrincante, ella se nos había puesto al frente cuando estuvimos peleando, justo cuando mi hermano se separo de nosotros. Lo que nos tenia preocupados.

Ella era extremadamente rápida y fuerte no necesitaba sus poderes, sus golpes eran certeros pero no con la fuerza suficiente para quitarnos una extremidad; lo que me hizo entender, ella no nos quería hacer daño solo entretenernos. Pude ver que quizás ella no era tan falsa como creímos pero eso no compensaba todo el odio que tenia por ella. Pero para decir verdad una parte de mi me provoco abrazarla cuando salvo a mi hermano, de su inminente muerta arriesgando la suya. Pero luego pude entender las palabras que me dijo antes de partir.

Flash Back

Dolor

Era lo que sentía, no peor que la transformación pero si una tan letal como si te desgarraban. Y también a pesar de todo lo físico una parte mas fuerte era la traición.

-¿Traición? Pero si tu nunca me aceptaste- dice al leerme la mente, con la poca fuerza que tengo levanto la cabeza mirando en su dirección.

-Quizás no pero ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Alice? ¿Emmett? Ellos no sentirán traición.- Veo como voltea la cara mirando al cielo.

-No es traición- la miro, que se creía que era entonces todo esto- Lo hago mayormente por su bien.

-POR SU BIEN? Sabes como estará Edward cuando se entere. Por amor a lo que tu mas quieras como tienes las agallas para decir eso.- Exploto.

-Simple cuando quieres a alguien y no eres lo mejor para el déjalo ir, y aunque dolor cause al principio el final es mejor.- juro que veía como las palabras salían de su boca pero era imposible de que fuer tan tonta.- No entenderás…el esta mil veces mejor sin mi por ahora.

"_Por ahora_" eso me daba vuelta en mi cabeza que no la oí acercarse.

-Harías tu por Emmett algo parecido en mi lugar, sin lugar a dudas. Si lo vieras en peligro de muerte te pondrías adelante; pero lo harias aun si eso fuera lo que lo matara? Si yo lo defiendo morira….la mejor opción es que ya no lo relacionen conmigo. Sera una ruptura limpia.

Antes de que desapareciera de mi vista, aunque en el aire se pudo oír un "Lo siento".

Fin Flash Back

Todas sus palabras encajaron a la perfección cuando vi que mi hermano se encontraba en los brazos de el jefe rumano.

-A quien tenemos aquí? No será el noviesito de Isabella ¿verdad?- dice con cínica el hombre, veía como mi hermano trataba de zafarse pero le era imposible mientras el seguía hablando- Por el dejarias todo Isabella jajaja es solo un tonto vampiro. Pero que se puede hacer ¿no es cierto? Ahora deja el escondite y muéstrate o el sufrirá las consecuencias.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, pero nuestra vista se dirigió a otra lado del claro al oír algo romperse. Cuando la vi tuve miedo con solo mirar sus ojos, contenedores de puro odio.

Se dirigía hacia mi hermano, por un momento pensé que se pondrían a pelear pero cuando el levanta un brazo y la golpea lo vi…ella no se defendería.

Cuando dos vampiros se acercaron a ella y la agarraron; ella no puso objeción alguna, recibió mil golpe luego de eso provocando en mi un dolor sin comparación. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho la quería y la consideraba mi hermana. Trate de acercarme pero era como si no pudiera moverme, éramos todos espectadores de cómo era golpeada y humillada sin poder hacer nada.

Lo peor fue cuando vi a hombre soltar a mi hermano y dirigirse hacia Isabella, lo que no me esperaba es que cuando el estuvo lo suficiente alejado de Edward de la tierra...

Apareció Isabella, quien en menos de un segundo sujeto a Edward y se dirigió hacia nosotros. También vi como su copia o lo que sea desaparecía. Todo nuestro parálisis desapareció cuando ella estuvo junto a nosotros.

No se muy bien por que lo hice pero de un segundo a otro la tenia rodeada con mis brazos, feliz de que estuviera bien. Se que muchos me miraban raro y que muchos otros estaban confundidos pero eso no me importo había sentido como si perdiera a una hermana.

El abrazo solo duro un segundo antes de que ella se encontrara en medio del claro, pateándole el trasero al muy idiota, se podía sentir su rabia.

Cuando veo como unos vampiros se acercaban a ella para ayudar a su líder estaba dispuesta a seguir su ejemplo y patearle el trasero pero no pude ni dar un paso cuando ellos ya se encontraban muertos totalmente quemados por obra de ella. Y lo mas increíble….

Ni siquiera dejo de luchar un segundo.

Había patadas, golpes y jaladas de miembros por parte de cada uno. La pelea era muy reñida pero pude ver como por distracción de Isabella casi se quedaba sin cabeza pero no pudo evitar que fuera lanzada al suelo, dándole tiempo suficiente para que él se pusiera encima de ella.

Pude sentir como mi corazón se estrujaba al ver el dolor en su rostro cuando el muy desgraciado le quito un brazo; de mis labios salio un débil gemido de histeria.

Quería ayudarla pero no podía lo que me volvia loca, sentia otra vez ese parálisis en todo mi cuerpo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi también como mis hermanos y sobre todo Edward la desesperacion por hacer algo. Mas al ver como el tipo ese estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, pero toda mi esperanza volvió de golpe cuando lo vi saltar en el aire, producto de un fuerte golpe de su brazo disponible.

Observe como la tierra debajo del bastardo ese se enroscaba en sus brazos y piernas formando una cárcel distracción suficiente para que Isabella se acomodara el brazo. Y fuera el quien le faltara uno. O dos.

No sope expresar como me sentí cuando vi que ya todo había terminado.

Supongo que fue la Alegría lo que hizo que soltara un grito de jubilo, pero claro no fui la única por primera vez me pude fijar en las rostros de mi familia.

Aunque quizás celebramos muy rápido al ver como Aro daba un paso en dirección de Isabella.

-Debo suponer que ahora se encuentra de nuestro lado ¿o no?- sonriendo amablemente y ofreciéndole una mano.

La cual Isabella acepto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Se que es corto **

**Pero es que hoy fue que me vino mi parte violenta**

**Cuando me venga el sentimiento que estoy esperando**

**Actualizare un capitulo largo**

**Quizás me ayude lo Reviews **

**Besos**


	9. Chapter 9

_Supongo que fue la Alegría lo que hizo que soltara un grito de jubilo, pero claro no fui la única por primera vez me pude fijar en las rostros de mi familia._

_Aunque quizás celebramos muy rápido al ver como Aro daba un paso en dirección de Isabella._

_-Debo suponer que ahora se encuentra de nuestro lado ¿o no?- sonriendo amablemente y ofreciéndole una mano._

_La cual Isabella acepto._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Isabella POV**

El odio que sentía en estos momentos eran inmensos totalmente destructores me atormentaban, despertando a mi monstruo interno ; cuanto deseaba en este momento volver a desmembrar al bastardo por haber tocado a Edward pero ahora se me es imposible al haberlo matado. Tuvo suerte sin lugar a dudas porque si hubiera sobrevivido seria torturado hasta que me cansara. Lo único que en este momento me tranquilizaba era que mi Edward estaba bien; aunque él no se diera cuenta vigilaba todos sus movimientos, reacciones solo para saber cuánto había cambiado. No fue raro para mí que luego de haber aceptado a Aro, mi pequeño grupo se acercaran a mí luego de matar a todos los que quedaban del ejército del hijo de puta. Pude leer en sus mentes su intriga, ellos no sabían porque renuncie a todo lo que había querido por esa familia de vampiros corrientes, quizás fue por eso que les sonreí. Ellos me apoyaron sin saber porque demostrando su lealtad hacia mí, al parecer si contaba con amigos de verdad aunque no me los mereciera.

Fueron los pensamientos de Aro los que me regresaron a la realidad sin cursilerías.

_Serian excelentes guardias; con ellos seriamos invencibles _–Sus pensamientos despertaron en mi cierta rabia por ello es que me había unido a los rumanos pero era momento de dejar claro unos puntos a los Vulturis. Yo no era marioneta de nadie y menos de unos malditos reyes que se crean mucho; sabia que mis palabras causarían la ira de ellos mismos y tratarían de engañarme pero yo no era tonta.

-No te confundas Aro- con eso atraje su atención y la de todo el mundo- esta pelea acabo pero eso no significa que me uniré a los Vulturis. Quizás hallas olvidado que años atrás tratasteis de matarme; eso no lo olvidare jamás por lo que no te hagas ilusiones. Jamás seré una Vulturi; espero que te quede claro.

Pude notar como estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre mí para desmembrarme pero estaba claro que no sería yo la de perder por lo que se contuvo. Sabía muy bien que quería planear algo para conseguirme y por como miro a los Cullen; supe que pensaba que utilizarlo en mi contra cosa que no permití. Para no tener problemas en el futuro lo mejor sería dejarles las cosas claras de una buena vez. Por lo que sutilmente lo agarro de su delicado cuello; era hora de dar un paseo. No me detuve ni cuando oí que me seguían pensando que lo iba a matar; algo estaba muy seguro, ahora tenía un pequeño equipo que se encargarían de darme tiempo suficiente para una plática con el imbécil. Cuando llego a un gran prado es que me detengo y lo tiro al piso. Se quedo un rato mirándome pero no hizo el intento de levantarse o atacarme. Lo que es muy inteligente.

-Sabes odio que pienses que puedes ganarme o algo parecido porque es mentira; ten en cuenta algo soy más fuerte que tú y tu maldito ejercito por lo que no quieras luchar conmigo o perderás. Y mucho menos trates de dominarme que no lo lograras; y ten en cuenta algo si te acercas a los Cullen: morirás; si los miras tratando de hacerle daño: morirás; lo tratas de utilizar en contra mía: morirás…. No te quieres meter conmigo eso te lo aseguro soy muy peligrosa y en verdad me encanta matar. No quiero que los siguientes que mueran sean lo reyes; que opinas tu.

Sabía que cada palabra causaba un temblor en su cuerpo, lo que me causaba un gran placer.

Solo le di una pequeña señal de que podía irse cuando vi que había comprendido el mensaje; y cuando también percibí que los Cullen se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba junto a mi "clan". Si era raro decirles así, cuando luego de siglos solo los veía de lejos sin hacer nada por ellos. Quería saber porque me ayudaron. Pero pues toda pregunta, duda o pequeña preocupación se fue de mis pensamientos al sentir el aroma de Edward atrás de mí. No me voltee no sabía si tenía la fuerza suficiente para mirarlo; sabía que estaba dolido conmigo, al igual que toda su familia pero que podía hacer yo; no estaba acostumbrada a pedir perdón. Quizás suene tonto pero esto era más difícil que pelear con miles de vampiros o licántropos quizás más de lo que yo podía soportar aunque quería pedirle perdón una parte de mí, no sabía que palabras utilizar o si era el tono correcto de decirlo; quizás era demasiado orgullosa para mi propio bien.

El prado estaba en total silencio, se sentía la tensión que habitaba el lugar, también sentía los pares de ojos que estaban puestos en mi pero yo lo único que hacía era esperar. Estaba esperando las palabras correctas para arreglar todo este problema, pero no pude contenerme y me volteo a mirarlo. Estaba igual que hace años seguía siendo totalmente perfecto a mi parecer. Sus ojos, su cuerpo todo en el me derretía pero ahora no era momento de quedar como adolecente hormonal.

-Yo…-no pude decir mas ya que sentí sus brazos rodeándome… atrayéndome hacia el.

Luego deje de pensar estaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo otra vez su calor mientras ya el mundo dejaba de existir para mí y volvía la Bella que era solo con Edward. El me llenaba completando perfectamente lo que faltaba en mi corazón. Pase tantos años sin el antes de conocerlo para luego también tener que sufrir el alejarme de el por otros años más. Pase 58 años sin tenerlo a mi lado ansiando volver a ver su sonrisa y abrazarlo hasta sacarle el aire. Y aunque en este momento me sentía completa, era momento de separarme de él y enfrentar la realidad. Con pesar separo mis brazos de su bien formada espalda y sus apetecibles músculos; me alejo unos pasos para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Yo..yo lo …..sie-ento- era vergonzoso decirlo y más cuando sonaba mas como una pregunta; pero no pude volver a hacer el intento cuando ya me encontraba en el piso con la pequeña duende encima mío, por un momento me puse alerta por el inesperado abrazo. Pero luego me tranquilice y se lo pude devolver.

No me quedo tiempo para volver a disculparme decentemente en todo el resto del día. Por sorprendente que parezca parece que no querían una disculpa mía a pesar de todo el daño que les hice, y por imposible que se vea Rosalie me abrazaba como si fuera ¡de la familia!. La tarde me paso rápido pero no pude estas cerca de Edward para por lo menos hablar con el; y aunque había momentos incómodos como por ejemplo cuando Emmett me abrazo ya que se notaba medio rencoroso por lo que le hice a su amada pero esa actitud no duro mucho cuando vio que Rosalie me abrazaba, luego todo fue normal bueno hasta que todos en el prado decidieron dejarme SOLA con Edward, quizás lo había esperado desde el principio porque debía hablar con el pero estaba súper nerviosa cosa rara en mi.

Era definitivo Edward hacia que me comportara con un adolecente enamorada.

El silencio era incomodo y la distancia que nos separada era absurda cuando tiempo atrás estábamos mas pegados que un chicle por lo que con pasos lentos me acerque poco a poco a el hasta que si extendía mi brazo podía tocar su cara.

-Edward yo…- no podía hablar era tantas las cosas por lo que debía pedir perdón que mi cabeza estaba que explotara- se que te hice daño - suspiro - lo siento mucho ….-quizás hable más rápido de lo que quería por lo que respire e iba a volver a repetir lo que dije pero al sentir sus labios encima de los míos hizo que todo en mi mente quedara blanco, había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir las textura de sus labios que eran tan suaves y completamente cálidos para mi; cuando al fin pude pensar fue cuando sentí que nuestros labios se separaban aunque no duro mucho ya que quede hipnotizada al ver sus ojos tan bellos como siempre.

-Isabella no quiero oír tus disculpas- esas palabras me destrozaron provocando que volteara la cara para que no viera lo mucho que me a herido pero su mano agarro mi barbilla haciendo que lo viera- no quiero tus disculpas porque te amo y te perdonaría todo, yo solo quiero verte feliz- ahora si que lo miraba desconcertada ¿enserio me perdonaba así tan simple?- aunque me hiciste daño no pude odiarte lo intente de mil maneras, le hiciste daño a mi familia, nos robaste, y sobre todo me mentiste mas que razones para odiarte pero no puedo. Te amo Isabella pero como puedo volver contigo si no te conozco.

Quería decirle que si me conocía que enserio lo amaba pero ¿era verdad eso? Cuando lo conocí fingí ser otra y aunque algunas veces el sacaba la verdadera yo eran limitadas cuando eso sucedía. Parecía que lo mejor era separarnos el tenia razón no nos conocíamos; poco a poco me fui separando de el, se vio reacio a eso por un momento pero luego el también puso su distancia. Me sentía molesta conmigo misma había creado esperanzas falsas, pensando que quizás el y yo pudiéramos tener un final feliz. Antes de marcharme sentí sus brazos rodeándome en un abrazo se sentía tan bien pero duro poco, antes de separarme le di un último casto beso luego de eso corrí lo más lejos que pudiera de el, e sentía sin respiración; corrí mas que nunca habían pasados días o semanas la verdad no sabía solo corría no me paraba a hacer nada solo alimentarme cuando tenía que hacerlo. Quería huir del dolor que mi corazón sentía. Pase por varias ciudades pasaba de frontera en frontera; no me detuve por nada hasta que cuando ya no pude más me tire al piso y me quede quieta echa un ovillo. Todo esto me lo merecía por todas la vidas que asesine, por cada familia que destruí, y por sé una maldita que le hace daño hasta al hombre que ama; un ser como yo no debería existir quizás podría acabar con mi vida solo tendría que prender una hoguera y meterme hay para consumirme o buscar a unos de los tantos vampiros que me querían muerta así les haría la tarea más fácil; también podría unirme a los vulturis para pagar mi condena siendo casi esclava de esos imbéciles pero lo más seguro es que terminaría matándolos al rato y tendría más enemigos de los que ya tengo. Ninguna de las dos opciones me convencía por lo deje de pensar puras idioteces y me levante dispuesta a irme pero un ruido me alerto.

Por todo el bosque se escuchaba una tierna melodía, yo quería saber de donde provenía pero no olía a nadie cerca para que fue un humano el que hubiese puesto esa bella canción; me concentre en oírla hasta que sorprendida, encontré un pequeño aparato en mi bolsillo, según lo poco que yo sabía sobre tecnología se trataba de un celular, era sorprendente que aunque tuviera miles de años no tuviera tiempo de estar pendiente de estos tipos de avances pero que mas en lo único que me había concentrado era en entrenar. Uh creo que me desvié del tema que debía hacer yo ahora ¿debía contestar? Con algo de duda le apreté al botoncito verde y me lo puse en mi oreja - medio alejado porsiacaso – cuando oí su voz fue que me pegue al aparatito como si de eso dependiera todo.

-Quizás no te conozca pero se que te amo- esas palabras me hicieron sonreír pero esta vez no me di esperanzas.

- Se que tienes razón no nos conocemos y se también que lo mejor es estar separados por eso espero que te cuides.

-Eso me sonó como una despedida- su voz había bajado y sonaba dolida pero que quería por eso me llamo ¿no? El quería despedirse sino para que me llamaría.

-Por eso me llamaste, solo te hago las cosas más fáciles. No me meteré en tu camino más nunca asi…

-Pues siento desilusionarte pero no me quiero despedir de ti y mucho menos no verte nunca más.- ahora si estaba confundida estaba a punto de interrumpir pero siguió hablando- No quiero oírte hablar hasta que yo termine ¿está claro?... ¡Te amo! Cuantas veces más te lo tengo que decir, en el prado no me despedí de ti solo dije que no te conocía. Lo que más quiero en el mundo es conocerte quiero saber todo de ti, cuando nos conocimos todo era falso nos engañamos los dos; ahora solo quiero conocerte normal como hace la gente NORMAL para luego saber que estoy enamorado de ti y luego pasar la vida juntos. Te fuiste del prado sin dejarme decirte que… ¿Quieres salir conmigo en una cita?

Pues decir que estaba anonadada y completamente sorprendida era poco por casualidad de la vida no había soltado el celular ya que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo funcionaba como quería. Estaba ansiosa por decirle que me encantaría pero no salían palabras de mi boca, me sentía muy tonta pero endemoniadamente feliz. Con la poca voz que me quedaba dije un SI casi inaudible aunque sabia que el había escuchado.

-Perfecto espero que vuelvas rápido de donde sea que estas, crees que puedes venir para la semana que viene- dice tímidamente lo que era muy cómico contando que me mando a callar momentos antes.

-Claro- tenía una sonrisa pegada a mi rostro y si fuera humana estaría sonrojada por la euforia que me invadía.

-Bien te veo en el prado donde nos conocimos el viernes a las 3 ¿si?

-Nos vemos hay y Edward… yo también te amo- con eso colgué cuando al fin asimile todo me puse a saltar como niña de lo feliz que estaba, mis risas alertaron a todos los animalitos que estaban cerca de mi por lo que se fueron pero ya nada quitaría mi sonrisa. Ni siquiera saber que me tuvieran miedo; Edward y yo teníamos una oportunidad ¡al fin podría ser feliz!.

Tenia que volver ahora mismo pero ¡diablos como llegare para la próxima semana!. Solo me tocaba correr como una desquiciada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las citas fueron pasando una tras otras, poco a poco lo fui conociendo mas y mas; fueron exactamente 34 citas antes de que él me pidiera matrimonio, 34 citas que siempre recordare por lo divertidas de algunas o por lo románticas de otras. 34 veces tuve que someterme a Alice y Rosalie para que me arreglaran para mis citas, 34 desde que vivo con los Cullen y desde que Edward y yo nos prometimos amor eterno. Por eso es 34 quizás de ahora en adelante será mi numero favorito. Lástima que no les puedo contar lo ocurrido en cada cita pero si les contare las que más sobresalieron en mi corazón.

_**Cita numero 1**_

_Estaba súper nerviosa había llegado hace unas horas a Forks, aparte un apartamento muy lindo ya que íbamos a tratar de conocernos normal -aunque no lo fuéramos- y los recién conocidos no Vivian juntos; bueno llegue al apartamento yéndome directo al baño para poder quitarme todo el sucio que tenia. Salí a la media hora pero al solo poder un pie fuera del baño me puse alerta había dos aromas que rodeaban mi habitación. Me dirijo hacia la sala donde se oían varios ruido, estaba a punto de saltar y atacar a quien sea que andará hay hasta que reconocí a las dos Cullen. Me quede inmóvil que hacían Rosalie y Alice en mi apartamento. Quizás no querían que saliera con su hermano eso seria una buena explicación pero que pensaban hacer con esos aparatos. Trataba de ver si eran armas asesinas pero no las reconocía, cuando al fin notaron mi presencia me sonrieron y estaba seguro esa sonrisa me asustaba más que las macabras y tenebrosas sonrisas que haya visto en mi vida._

_-Siéntate tenemos poco tiempo para ponerte hermosa.- me les quede mirando sin dar crédito a lo que había oído ¿me querían ayudar a arreglarme?- que esperas siéntate._

_Luego que me sentara todo fue una locura, sentía me pelo jalado, tostado y mil cosas más para que después en todo el pelo tuviera rulos perfectos. Así pasaron horas entre mi pelo, en que me iba a poner hasta que al fin llego el último detalle ¡el maquillaje!. Cuando al fin estaba lista y me dejaron levantarme del sofá para verme en el espejo quede totalmente sorprendida, no parecía yo estaba totalmente hermosa. Me volteo y las abrazo dándole gracias. Aunque ya estaba lista me detuve antes de salir hacia mi cita._

_-Rosalie puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas._

_La verdad tenía que disculparme sin importar que ellos ya me hubiesen perdonado, le hice daño a la familia pero sobre todo a Rosalie y Edward. Me tocaba disculparme sino quizás nunca podre perdonarme a mí misma. Cuando se fue Alice la sala quedo en silencio era más difícil de lo que pensé pedir perdón, nunca lo había hecho y ahora lo hacía continuamente._

_-Rosalie yo lo siento – bien ahora ella me miraba directamente es que no nota que es muy complicado esto para que ella me mire así- me equivoque, lamento haberte lastimado se…._

_-Ya te perdone supongo que a una hermana se le disculpa todo ¿no?_

_Está bien ahora si estaba completamente boquiabierta, la mire desconcertada lo que la hizo reír para luego agarrarme del brazo empujándome para que saliera del apartamento._

_-Ja ja vamos tienes una cita y no puedes llegar tarde._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando al fin entre al prado vislumbre a Edward parado justo en medio, estaba hermoso estaba formal a conjunto con lo mío supuse que por Alice. Me le acerco con una sonrisa y acepto la mano que me ofrecía. Me llevo a una cabaña en medio del bosque solo al entrar quise besarlo pero me contuve; todo estaba decorado con velas y justo en el medio había una mesa para dos, me preguntaba que tramaba los vampiros no podían comer para que una mesa. Siguiéndole la corriente me siento a su lado, conversamos de temas casuales hasta que al fin veo por qué la mesa y el ambiente de restaurante. ¿Cómo lo supe? Pues fácil solo basto que nuestro mesero saliera._

_-La comida ya está preparada en unos momentos será servida; si se les ofrece algo hágamelo saber, para la bella dama siempre estará disponible Emmett mesero principal de esta cita._

_Las risas no pararon por un buen rato, en especial cuando de adentro de la cocina sale Jasper y Carlisle que al igual que Emmett tenían trajes de mesero y en sus manos un venado. Hay es que lo supe ¡esta familia está loca! y también que nuestra cena era el venado. Pero no conforme con todo esto Edward quiso hasta añadirle postre ¡sangre de puma!. Luego de reírme y disfrutar la cena es que Edward y yo al fin estuvimos solos. Bailamos música clásica al instante descubrí lo buen bailarín que era Edward y lo feliz que sería toda mi vida con el y todos los Cullen a mi lado._

_**Cita numero 14**_

_Estaba inquieta Alice me había vestido muy ¡casual! eso no era normal, estaba ansiosa por ver que era lo que tenía preparado Edward; lo peor de todo esto es que tenía los ojos tapados por lo que no veía hacia donde me llevaban; cuando me baje del carro había ruido por todas partes por lo que casi me quitaba la venda yo misma pero unas manos me detuvieron supe al segundo quien era por lo que me tranquilice, al rato pude volver a ver y hay si que quede anonadada. Estaba en un parque donde había puras montañas rusas y otras cosas. Me volteo a mirar a Edward con la duda en mi cara._

_-Pensé que podríamos hacer algo divertido hoy. Te parece bien._

_Solo asentí para luego agarrarlo de la mano y comenzar a caminar, me quería montar en todo. _

_._

_._

_._

_-JAJA estabas verde en esa montaña ¡admítelo!- le decía a Edward luego de bajarnos del ascensor. (es un juego pero no me acuerdo como se llama)_

_-Un vampiro no se pone verde tontita_

_-Pues yo vi al primero miedosito._

_-Ah ese es mi nuevo apodo ¿eh?- mientras me rodeaba de la cintura y se acercaba poco a poco a mi boca._

_-Sipi_

_El beso paso de se tierno a totalmente apasionado perdimos en tiempo y todo lo que nos rodeaba por lo que reaccionamos solo cuando unas manitos en mis pantalones trataban de separarnos. Miro hacia ese lugar hay se encontraba un pequeña niña que me miraban con grandes ojitos debía tener como 5 años por lo que me dio muchas risas cuando con voz seria le hablo a Edward._

_-Mi mama dice que lo que están haciendo es malo entonces porque ella si lo hace en privado y tu no puedes._

_Edward quedo en shock por un buen rato al igual que la mama que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de la niña, esta situación sin lugar a dudas era muy cómica. Además que la niña miraba interrogante a Edward también lo miraban todas las personas que estaban alrededor esperando su repuesta por cierto la gente era chismosa había un gran multitud alrededor nuestro echándose risitas por esta incómoda situación. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Edward pudiese contestar y ahora sí que me tuve que morder el labio para no reírme a carcajada._

_-Ehh bueno es que ehh _

_-Los adultos tienen otra visión de los hechos que los jóvenes y por eso a veces dicen que eso es malo- decidí ayudarlo un poco aunque luego me debería una._

_-Entonces ¿están equivocados?- seguía la niña que me estaba exasperando por lo que solo agarro la mano de Edward para irme de allí. Pero antes de irme le respondo pausadamente para que entendiera._

_-Si a veces están equivocado pero la mayoría de las veces no por ejemplo has oído el consejo nunca hables con extraños pues ahí tiene toda la razón. _

_Luego de decir eso simplemente nos fuimos pero antes de despedirme a mi apartamento le dije._

_-Se que fui dura con la niña pero te salve de responder y además debe aprender esa lección a su madre si le gusto que se lo haya dicho lo leí en su mente y ahora esto es seguro tenemos que tener cuidado a donde nos besamos, no quiero repetir la misma situación ¿ok?_

_-Ok- dice Edward volteándose para irse pero de un momento a otro tengo sus labios encima de los míos._

_**Cita numero 34**_

_Estaba jugando beisbol con todos los Cullen, Edward me había invitado como cita lo que me pareció raro ya que últimamente había estado muy distante conmigo y no habíamos salido. Pero bueno eso no importa lo que si fue realmente raro es que de un segundo a otro todos los cullen se fueron dejándome sola con Edward; me quede mirándolo esperando una explicación de su comportamiento y el de su familia, pero no me miro a la cara solo estaba buscando algo de detrás de un árbol. Como persona curiosa admito que trate de ver atrás de el pero no me lo permitió solo cuando estuvo a unos metros de mi es que saco un ¿guante de beisbol? Para luego lanzármelo lo atajo con duda, sus ojos brillaban por lo que le pregunto._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Perfectamente, quieres jugar un partido conmigo- con una sonrisa la verdad no entendía nada pero asentí me estaba poniendo el guante lanzado por Edward hasta que sentí algo adentro, saco mi mano del guante y agarro al pequeño objeto. Decir que voltee a ver a Edward esperando una explicación era poco ¡tenía una anillo en mi mano!_

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Es una anillo tontita; y todo esto es fácil te conocí jugando beisbol en este mismo prado y desde ese momento te amo, eres la luz de mis ojos y quiero que seas siempre el sol que me ilumina por eso….Isabella ¿te quisieras casar conmigo?_

_No pude aguantar más antes de lanzarme sobre él y besarlo con todo el amor que le tenía, todas las esperanzas de un futuro y sobre todo porque esto es solo el principio de una vida juntos…_

_*FIN*_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hola lectores sé que me tarde mucho y lo siento, la verdad no tengo escusa me quede trancada en esta historia no sabía cómo terminarla. De verdad espero que les haya gustado el final. Gracias a todos tanto el que me dejo un Reviews como quienes me añadieron a favorito. Déjenme un ultimo reviews si les a gustado se le agradecería mucho.**

**Bueno besos cuídense.**


End file.
